How To Let It Go
by warorpeace
Summary: When the Ice Princess and a runaway with two Furies cross paths, what could possibly go wrong? Hiccup decides to leave the Barbarian Archipelago and ends up crashing into Arendelle. He wakes up to the sight of a young girl with platinum blond hair.. Slowly, they begin to build up a hidden friendship.(Both have 15 years in the beginning; will eventually veer into main Frozen events)
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hello fellow readers and welcome to another story written by me. This one is a crossover between HTTYD and Frozen that I've been working for. First things first, I thank all of those that sent me a title suggestion to this story. I have finally chosen R2-M0's suggestion, considering the main theme of this story being the exploration of Hiccup's and Elsa's slowly forming friendship. Also, I'm trying a different setting with this fiction. Not only the canon will be considered canon, but R2-M0 fanfiction, Echoes of Falling Snow, will be as well. It is a flawless work this writer created, and he manages to truly capture the very essence that made Frozen be such masterpiece. I absolutely recommend his work to all 'Frozen' enthusiasts out there. But don't worry, once HTTYD and Frozen cross paths in my story I'll post a resume so everyone understands my references._**

**_ANII: This fic takes a pace slower than those I've read, so it'll take a couple of chapters before we see Hiccup and Elsa meeting. I wanted to create a unique departure of Hiccup from Berk and introduce an OC dragon: The White Fury. For those that are reading 'How to Become a Dragon Chief', the only difference is that he breathes ice instead of fire in this AU._**

**_Without further ado:_**

* * *

Hiccup was walking through the forest carrying a basket. His destination was the Cove, the place where he first saw a dragon that wasn't a mindless beast, the place he first befriend a dragon (a Night Fury no less) and the place he found a best, true friend after years of loneliness. But this time, he wasn't planning on simply visiting his best friend Toothless. His determined

"Bud? We're leaving. Forever. Come on, let's pack up." Hiccup said as he entered the cove. The dragon that was lazily lying down before shot up and met him happily, his tong hanging loosely outside his mouth. His attitude soon changed once his rider didn't meet the same enthusiasm, although he tried to. He could sense some uneasiness inside Hiccup. Adjusting his position, Toothless glared at Hiccup concerned.

He saw the changes in his dragon in his dragon demeanor and sighed in defeat. He dropped the pack and decided to explain to Toothless what happened: "Well, I guess I'll have to explain myself…" he mumbled, seeing Toothless' confused gaze over him. He didn't blame the dragon though. All those days he came to meet the elusive overgrown salamander, he always cheered up when spotting Toothless.

"Thing is, I was chosen to kill the Nightmare today after I defeated the White Fury again before Astrid could hurt him." He sighed, recalling the events that happened earlier, "I didn't want too, but he was distracted, and they actually let him out of the caverns, and because he was focused on me, she found an opening to attack him. That's why I had to defeat him. Otherwise she would certainly kill him" he said the last part somewhat sadly.

It was somewhat understandable that she would want revenge on the White Fury after their last meeting. The dragon had not only invaded her mind but use her memories of her Uncle Finn and her own guilt to reduce her to a pile of shame. Had not Hiccup intervened, the dragon would have mauled her when she let her guard down.

And she had shed some tears, much to his surprise; because the dragon made her think he was dead. And to later find out she cried in front of a dragon for nothing made her ire and anger reach unimaginable levels. And she showed this, as she tried to behead the Fury at every opening she got.

Toothless cooed in understanding and concern. He understood his rider and best friend was a misfit among the Vikings; after all, he was the only kind hearted one there, and even though they mistreated him until recently, his rider was still wary about leaving. And he knew how much Hiccup wanted to protect both the dragons and the teens from harm on his Dragon Training, so it was obvious the teen would rather win it than to allow the White Fury to be hurt.

Hiccup patted his head, glad that Toothless would hear and comfort him. The dragon was incredibly smart, even when compared to his cousin, the White Fury. It understood why he was reluctant on leaving, but why he also wanted to. Sometimes Hiccup really wondered if who came up with the idea that dragons were mindless beasts wasn't drunk or nuts.

"Well. I don't know why I am complaining." He said chuckling slightly, much to Toothless' surprise. "Everyone would be happy that I left. The village wouldn't have to deal with my destruction, dad wouldn't have to deal with me being a disappointing heir and Astrid would have the spotlight back on her, no longer being seconded by Useless." He self-depreciated, looking back at how things had been before this fluked situation on Dragon Training.

"You'll be safe, and I'll be with you, just like we wanted." He said, looking at the bright side of the situation. Toothless couldn't help but croon in agreement, excited at the prospect of being near Hiccup all the time. "The only one that I think that would miss me is Gobber. He was sort of like a father to me, and my only friend all those years. Maybe I should leave him a note or something like that…" After a pause he added, "maybe to Astrid too." The dragon snorted hearing the girl's name.

"Yes, I know we are not friends anymore. I think she doesn't even care about me anymore, if her attitude toward me recently is anything to say. But I don't know. I still care for her; I want her to be happy after I leave. Maybe I could even leave a note to dad to make her chief when she comes of age. Snotlout would just be the downfall of here anyway…" the dragon chuckled, earning a smile from Hiccup, "And she would regain the honor her family lost long ago." Hiccup reasoned. Toothless huffed, annoyed that his rider, even though running away, would still think of the Vikings.

Both dragon and human failed to notice a blond hiding behind a rock outside the cove, breathing deeply with too many emotions passing through her. She had been following him, and almost lost his trail doing so. She planned on going down and facing him, but when he began speaking, Astrid decided to hide and eavesdrop.

She closed her eyes, trying to deal with her emotions, as a thousand voices screamed inside her head, each telling her different things. First and foremost she was feeling lost. Having been 10 years pretending to have a frozen heart made her unable to deal with feelings. And now, to make things worse, she didn't even know what she was feeling. What should she even feel?

Feel angry that his claim of her spotlight was through a fluke?

Feel betrayed that he choose to side with the very beasts that killed hundreds of Vikings, not to mention that dismembered his own mentor and killed her Uncle, even his mother?

Feel ashamed that focusing solely on her training made herself become a cold, distant person, that didn't deserve any concern he held for her?

Feel sad that probably the only one that truly cared about her and did not see her as a prize wanted to leave, partially because he thought she wouldn't care?

Feel guilty that his willingness to leave was partially because of her, although the other teens were probably also responsible for that?

Feel happy that, with him gone, everything would be better? No more destruction caused by the nuisance, she would be again the top student again; she could even become heir and have restored her family's honor.

She felt like she should run and expose Hiccup's treachery, uncover his fluke on Dragon Training and reclaim her spot; expose his siding with a dragon and betrayal to his tribe. Another part wanted to go down and ask him if it was this how he saw her, if distancing from him changed his vision regarding herself. A small part wanted to stop him from going, that part knew that if Snotlout ever became chief it would be the downfall of the village, if Stoick didn't approve the idea of her becoming an heir. That part also saw that clearly he had the brains, and if Stoick married him to someone strong, Hiccup could lead well the village.

A lone tear fell from her widened eyes and crossed her cheek the moment she heard the flapping of wings. She turned and stood; only to meet the sight of dragon and rider becoming smaller. She would have screamed his name if her throat didn't feel so closed that it was almost suffocating the feeling. Even after all those years, he still cared for her even if she didn't. And the surprise of seeing Hiccup on the back of a dragon left her speechless.

He cared enough that he thought she would make a better heir than him, though now that he left she doubted he would put in motion this idea. She knew he didn't think about this looking exclusively at the tribe's future, but also at her family's honor. She had got distant from him to focus on training to restore that honor and because his un-Viking attitude he would only be a distraction.

But now she saw that the only friend she ever had (sure the teens hanged out with her. But it was either of fear or awe rather than true friends, or in Snotlout's case, to impress her), the only one that comforted him when she lost her Uncle Finn to the Flightmare almost a decade ago, the only one that saw more than just a prize in her was gone. And she had been too focused on Training to even realize that he saved her when they first met the deceptive Fury.

She didn't have the heart anymore to expose him to Stoick, even if he had already left. It wasn't like he was all wrong on leaving. Sure he befriended the enemy; he cheated at the Training and deserted his tribe. Sure he deserved the Blood Eagle and be punished for betraying her and their tribe. Sure he deserved a kick on his groins for taking her place as best Trainee, only to leave later.

But a thought stopped her from doing so: was he all wrong? It was clear that Gobber's friendship with him wasn't enough to take away the feeling of being an outcast, since he went as far as befriending the enemy. He wasn't dumb either, if how he bested her at the arena and his concern regarding the chiefdom was anything to prove, or that he managed to ride approach a dragon without being mauled. It was crystal clear to her that he didn't have this idea all of a sudden, and even that he might have left before if he had the means to do it, or maybe it was only a matter of time before something finally pushed him to leave.

It was also clear he never let go of losing her friendship, never stopped caring about her, even if she ignored him. He never moved on from losing it and probably never forgot the pain she had once she heard of her Uncle's demise and the tainted honor her family's name held because of it. And from what she heard he never gave up on trying helping her restore that honor, even if she was blind to it.

Her warrior instincts instantly kicked in as she heard the flapping wings getting closer. She dropped to the ground and hid; her hand already in the handle of her axe. Axe that she found out that he had forged after she nearly broke her mother's, and that he kept a secret for fear of being lashed out and rejected as always. He had carefully made it, thinking on her body build and her fighting style. It was rather uncomforting to think that he observed her like Bork must have observed a dragon when studying them.

* * *

**_ANIII: a rather short chapter, considering my target is usually 2K+ chapters. But, I wanted to finish the first chapter on a cliffhanger. Before anyone asks if this is a Hiccelsa fanfiction, like most of the crossovers, I'll just answer. I don't know. While no pairing is left out (Hiccstrid, Heathercup and Hiccelsa, perhaps even Hiccanna) I have yet to progress this story to the point that I'll have decided who I'll pair with Hiccup_**

**_Credits to R2-M0 for... Well, countless things. His fanfiction is what inspired me into finally venturing on the Frozen universe. His utmost support is priceless and he has more than once helped me write this fiction. He is not exactly a co-writer, but more of a co-thinker, and is thanks to him that this fiction lives. Not to mention I am very thankful that he gave his permission for me to use his work as a canon._**

**_About the updates, since my main focus is still How to Become a Dragon Chief, more recently a one-shot being written with the help of Kate Carpenter (another brilliant writer whose work I recommend) I cannot guarantee that this fiction will have a scheduled updating, unlike my other work._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Hello again fellow readers. I must admit that I'm quite surprised at the 12 favs and follows this fic has, with only one chapter published. Moving on, some people told me Hiccup was a bit too emotional about the leaving thing. To be honest with you all, the biggest flaw I saw on the first HTTYD movie was the lack of any feelings when Hiccup was leaving. It's understandable that it wasn't the focus, but still, he was leaving his family, home and (few) friends to possibly never see them again. It's no easy thing to do, and I thought of addressing it in this fic since it is technically a runaway Hiccup fic._**

**_ANII: for those looking straight to see Hiccup and Elsa meet, this will take a while. I want him to leave in a proper way from Berk so I can bring it back (waaaaaaaay) later in the story, and also introduce Windwalker properly (since probably not all of you are reading How to Become a Dragon Chief) as he will be an important character later. If you wish though, I can make longer chapters so the wait for Hiccup and Elsa to meet is shortened, but that's up to you all. Send me a PM or leave a review if you want longer chapters for that._**

**_ANIII: and lastly, I am sorry for the long wait to publish anything. I'm currently facing a writer's block (being sick didn't help much either). I promise I'll update my other fic within this week._**

**_And now, without further ado:_**

"The ship we saw heading towards here was from Trader Johann. I should buy from him some maps, since that would ease our travel. And some paper to make those notes. I could use trade the hammer I did to dad a while ago using my custom method. And maybe even forge some sort of goodbye gift to Astrid and Gobber using this method since we came back." He reasoned with the dragon, which seemed to be very agitated as it was pacing around. Toothless just shook his head at hearing the last part. Not believing the stubbornness of his rider.

The dragon then stopped, huffed, but nodded. "Don't worry bud; we'll be leaving today no matter what. But we really need those maps…" She didn't stay to hear the rest of it as she ran straight into her home. She was lucky that everyone was in the Great Hall celebrating Hiccup's victory because they would have seen her silently shedding a tear or two.

She slammed the door of her bedroom and sat on her bed. She was no longer crying, but inside her was a storm of feelings.

"That idiot, I can't believe him. He befriends a dragon, he wants to desert, he cheats, even leaving he thinks about the tribe…" she snarled to herself. She didn't continue though, as it dawned on her why hiccup really was running away.

He wanted to leave because he didn't want to disappoint his tribe anymore. He wanted to make her an heir because he was thinking about the tribe and her. He was doing all of those things because he was thinking of the tribe, perhaps even because he was tired of being mocked. 'He wasn't thinking about the tribe when he befriended that beast' a part of her thought.

'Then again, he wouldn't need to befriend it if his tribe didn't outcast him in the first place' a bitter voice added, recalling the many times he 'helped' on a raid, and was lashed out later. 'If you didn't outcast him' it added venomously. She never even tried to stand up for him, even if both had just wanted to kill a dragon; only he was trying to with a different approach. Astrid gritted her teeth and held her head with both hands. She felt like she was torn in two. She didn't know if she loathed the boy or respected him, if she should expose him or apologize. If she should let him leave or drag him and beat some sense in him.

While she passed the afternoon thinking about what should she do, or if she should try anything to stop him, Hiccup spent doing some sort of leather jacket to protect from the cold should he ever go north. His fur coat wouldn't be able to handle to cold air when they were flying, and would hinder their flight. He was almost done when word passed that Johann arrived.

Wrapping the hammer in a cloth, he waited until Johann had few customers so there wasn't anyone to question him or see the hammer. But, in reality, he just didn't want to be overwhelmed again because of his success in Dragon Training. Looking through the forge's window, he saw most people coming from the docks, carrying different items they probably traded.

He wasn't worried that anyone had bought those maps, since it wasn't a commodity Vikings looked for. Of course he didn't know that Astrid went to Johann and tried to buy the maps he had, but didn't have anything more to offer than her axe. Even though she wanted to stop him from leaving, she refused to sell her armored spikes that her Uncle left for her. Because of her hall's tainted honor, they weren't exactly wealthy, and she wouldn't dare trading anything that wasn't hers.

When he approached the docks, he met Johann about to leave. It was a good signal though; it meant the Trader must have dealt with almost everyone in the village (except for Hiccup himself) and that there would be no one around them. When the Trader saw Hiccup, he stopped removing the ropes. "Ah Hiccup my lad, I was thinking you wouldn't come after all. Whatever you're looking, I can assure you that I have it." He said in that enthusiastic tone.

Hiccup smiled. Johann was always friendly to him, especially because he bought things Viking didn't buy and sold him things Vikings didn't sell; mostly small inventions of his, like the spy glass. He could be annoying sometimes when he tried to tell Hiccup one of his stories, but besides that he was always fond of the trader. Like Gobber, Johann looked at his contraptions with wonder instead of skepticism.

"Sorry for being late, I was at the forge" Hiccup sheepishly apologized, "I was hoping you would have some paper. And some maps." Johann eyed him a bit confused. While asking for paper was usual from him, and ink from the colossal squid Johann himself wrested (or so the trader says), asking for maps was unusual at the very least. Besides it usually was a Chief of the tribe that requested maps to trade and Johann suspected it wasn't for Stoick since the man himself would have requested if he wanted so.

"Well, you're lucky." The trader answered, deciding to wait questioning Hiccup later, "A lass came asking for the maps, though she didn't have anything valuable enough to trade for it. I hope you'll have it then?" Hiccup froze, barely paying any heed to Johann's question. 'Who else would be looking for maps besides him?' he thought. He decided to play along to try to find out who is 'she'.

"Well… I believe I do have something valuable enough to trade." He spoke as he un-wrapped the cloth from around the hammer and showed it to Johann. The man's eyes widened as they also lit up looking at the shiny hammer. It was the first time the man saw a weapon Hiccup himself had forged, and how the craftsmanship looked so good surprised the Trader.

"I forged it mixing Gobber's technique with one I have read from some of the books you traded with me. It's twice as lighter as and 3 times stronger than a normal one." he gave to Johann so the man could compare with a hammer he had on his ship. While Johann didn't have your normal Viking build, he still could pick up swords easily, and 'wrest a colossal squid to have Hiccup's ink' as he liked to tell. He wasn't just as beefy as, say, his father or Gobber.

Johann was amazed that the lad was right about the weight, but still doubted about the strength of it. "Well, if you doubt about the strength, I guess you could try the Viking test" Hiccup suggest somewhat shyly, as he crossed his arms trying to look confident. It wasn't that he feared being wrong, but his request would result in a damaged good, something not good for Johann. The Viking test consisted of slamming a new weapon with the owned one and select whichever was least damaged. That way, it would have a lower risk of being damaged beyond use on the battlefield.

Johann thought about it as he picked a hammer from his storage and held both hammers, looking at them. If the lad was being honest, though he didn't recall a single time Hiccup tried to fool or lie to him, this hammer would be worth a fortune trading with any chief of the Archipelago. That also meant that if he did the test he would have a damaged good, which is bad for his business. Still, the value of Hiccup's hammer would far outweigh the loss of a common hammer to trade.

"We could try this" Hiccup began to suggest so he could disembroil the trader. Johann pried his eyes away from the hammers to hear the lad. He knew the boy always came up with a good solution. He didn't understand how the village didn't see how clever Hiccup was, but didn't question either; Stoick's hospitality was something he would never take granted. Still, Johann always thought that the boy would have been a great trader if he chose to be one.

"This is the only hammer I forged. And considering its properties I know it would be a very valuable item to you trade as it would also be unique" 'damn the boy is clever, it'll be tougher to trade it now' his trading side thought. While he was an honest trader, he knew that trading the real value of the hammer would be very costly to him, surely costing more than just a couple of maps and papers.

"So you do the test. If the other hammer is badly damaged to the point it wouldn't be a tradable good you could trade it with me, along with the maps and the papers. I could fashion something out of it to give you next time we meet." He smiled hearing the clever suggestion. Even though the boy could just ask to trade it together, he wanted to compensate Johann. Sometimes he thought Hiccup was too generous for his own good.

"I'll be honest with you lad. You're a clever boy; you don't need to compensate it if you're speaking the truth about its strength. To be honest your hammer would worth a lot more than just some maps." Hiccup nodded, he knew very much that. "But since you want to, I accept the deal." He looked back at the hammers and smashed them together.

Hiccup chuckled a little at the awed, jaw-dropped expression Johann had when the common hammer almost broke in two when it came in contact with Hiccup's, while his had barely a scratch on it. The normal one had a huge crack, travelling through the entire head of the hammer. Probably if he dropped the hammer, it would break in two.

When he came out of the trance, he gave Hiccup the broken hammer. "Well, you were speaking the truth. You did your part. Wait a second while I bring what you want lad." And with that Johann went to his cabin to take what Hiccup requested and safely guard his newest merchandise. It's not like any Viking would try to steal from him, but he always thought its better be safe than sorry.

He came back shortly after holding a small chest, probably no larger than two feet. Hiccup put down the hammer to open it and check if everything was in place. "Well. Everything is in there. I also gave you an ink pot from the colossal squid I wrested as a gift." He was a bit surprised when he saw the pot among the maps and papers. It was rare for him to receive a gift from someone, hence why he had been so surprised when his father gave him a Viking helmet (more like breast helmet, as he recalled the vast man telling him the origins of said helmet).

"You didn't need Johann." He said, smiling at the trader while closing the chest. Johann returned the smile; he liked the lad very much. And since he was pretty much the only one to ask for him, might as well give him what he has left.

"Nonsense; your hammer is worth a lot more than what you're asking me for. You're a good lad, you deserve it. You would turn out a good trader." Hiccup thanked the compliments a bit sheepishly, after all this was one of the few times someone praised his skills. If only he really was the best in Dragon Training… "Now lad, if there's no problem, would you care to tell me why of the maps?" he asked out of curiosity, making Hiccup stiffen slightly. He didn't consider that Johann would ask what he would do with those maps.

Hiccup tried to think of a way to dismiss that. After a couple of silent seconds, an idea dawned on his head. He figured he could speak part of the truth, but also saw this as an opportunity to know who asked for the maps. "I answer you and you answer a question for me, how that sounds to you?" Hiccup suggested, hoping the Trader would agree. Hiccup was eager to know who had been looking for the maps earlier. It was odd that someone would look for them the same day he would.

Johann gave a thought for Hiccup's suggestion and eventually deemed it fair; after all he had no business in whatever Hiccup wanted to do with these maps and the same could be said to the boy regarding the Trader's own business. "It seems fair to me. You answer my question and I'll answer yours." He answered.

Hiccup agreed, already knowing what to say. He was thankful Johann took his time to give him an answer, since it allowed Hiccup to think what he would say if the man agreed with him. "Well… I was planning on doing a little trip. Soon I'll be chief-in-training so I wanted to explore the Archipelago before it." '…and avoid killing a Nightmare' he completed inside his head. Johann agreed; a trip around the Archipelago would give more wisdom to the heir.

"Well thought. You would toughen up and gather more wisdom visiting other places. Now, what it is that you wanted to ask me?" he asked the lad, holding his part of the deal as the boy held his own.

"Well. Since I had that planned it a while ago, I wanted to know who came asking the maps. It would have hindered my plans if I didn't get those maps." When Johann eyed him a little confused to why this mattered, but he could see the point of the lad. If he planned travelling, going without maps would be certainly risky; the possibility of getting lost after a storm would be tremendously huge. Not to mention the chance of going astray from his course because of a rogue dragon attack.

"Well. It would have indeed. I am lucky to have faced very few dragon attacks during my travels. Though I know of friends that did not have such luck, but still managed to keep within course because they had maps to guide them." he commented. "I presume I must do my part of the deal. It was a blond lass, carrying an axe and shoulder pads. I think it was Astrid her name. Seemed the warrior type, it would do you nice to have her with you in your journey Hiccup." He suggested, oblivious of their current relationship or Hiccup's secret crush on her.

He froze, panic rising inside him, though Johann didn't notice. 'Why would Astrid need those maps? I doubt she was planning on travelling, not with Dragon Training. Did she know I plan to leave? Or about Toothless?' he asked himself. He made a mental note to be quicker so the odds that she would stop him would decrease. If she really knew his intentions, then it would be only a matter of time before she stopped him.

"Thank you Johann. I'll give a thought to that. Safe travels to you." He said when he left the ship. Johann was already setting sail to leave Berk. "Safe travels to you too lad. Perhaps we can share stories in the future once we meet again." Johann said before he was out of earshot.

He continued waving while holding the small chest in one of his arms. While it was heavy, he also had enough strength to hold it. Some for working in the forge for years, some he gained in Dragon Training and some because Toothless liked to play with him, often trying to pin him down to cover up him with saliva. He grabbed the hammer with his free hand once Johann was nothing but a small dot on the ocean and immediately went to the forge as fast as possible.

He didn't see a young blond warrior peeking out of the corner of a hut, shocked, amazed, angry and, most of all, terrified of what just transpired before her own eyes. Not only had her plan failed, since Hiccup had the maps as he originally planned, but Johann also told the boy it had been her who looked for the maps earlier, meaning Hiccup would try to leave as fast as possible.

**_ANIV: I always saw Hiccup as an strategist, so I doubt he would leave Berk unprepared. And by the look of the Series he and Johann seems to have a friendly relationship, most probably due to Hiccup's unusual merchandise he both seeks and trades with Johann, hence why I decided to include the Trader here. As for Hiccup and Astrid's childhood friendship I have the following theory, considering some hints of the movie and series: Astrid became the cold, always striving to be the best warrior after her uncle was killed by the Flightmare, and considering Snotlout's ranting, I guessed that few people really showed that they cared about her due to her family's tainted honor. Hiccup, meanwhile probably began his apprenticeship when he was around the same age to which Astrid lost her uncle. Before that they probably were friends, since children at such age tend to be, before they drifted apart. As the years passed by and it became clear that Hiccup was different, he must have dwelled further into blacksmithing to make up for it, driving him and Astrid further away. There's a scene right after her shoots Toothless down in which she looks at him rather pitiful, which means that she cares about him, probably a trace of their long lost friendship. Also the way she was harsh with him at Dragon Training seemed very similar to how Stoick was harsh, and both characters are not very good at communicating with words._**

**_And usual, reviews are much appreciated. Any thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very welcome. For any of you wondering about romantic pairings (Hiccstrid, Hiccelsa, Hiccanna, and even Heathercup) I have not drafted that far so as of now I have no pairings in mind._**

**_Until next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: hello fellow readers and welcome again to another chapter of How to Let It Go. I must say I'm incredibly happy at the attention this fic was been receiving, both in numbers of favorites and followers, as well as in the number of reviews. While I promised that I would update this fic at least within a month (and so far manage to do so) I'll try to update slightly faster. While I couldn't uphold my promise of updating How to Become a Dragon Chief weekly, that fic is nearly finished, meaning that, once finished, I'll be able to focus more on this fic and therefore update it more frequently._**

**_As always reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated. For those wondering when HTTYD and Frozen will meet, I can tell that it'll be soon. These first few chapter are somewhat a prologue, to which I introduce characters that will appear later in the story_**

**_Without further ado:_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

He went quickly to the forge to store what he bought. Before he could finish his gear, or the gifts, he needed to speak to his father about the chiefdom. Since he came back, he decided to put this crazy idea in motion; it wasn't like he had anything to lose after all. It would also prevent Astrid from chasing him down if she knew he was leaving, since his father would have her shadowing him in the following days.

She stalked Hiccup, not feeling ready to confront him. She saw him enter the forge, and was about to enter it when she saw him come out. She quickly ducked behind a house and watched as he walked toward the hall. What frightened her was the serious expression he had on his face, one she had never seen on him before. She wondered if all of this change from the clumsy, distracted nuisance came from the dragon, or if Hiccup really was this clever person but no one had given him a chance to show this.

He entered the hall determined, although also nervous. He was more or less ready for the burst of attention he would receive, since this has been happening for a couple of days before they returned from the Nest hunt; and he hoped his father didn't drink enough to render the conversation useless. When he opened the doors everyone stopped to look at him and cheered.

"Look who it is" he still wasn't used to the fact that no longer when someone directed this sentence to him it was with disappointment, but rather with excitement.

"The Dragon Slayer" he flinched, though no one noticed (probably they were drunk already. Vikings never miss a chance to get drunk after all). Had someone told him that before he met Toothless, he would have jumped in ecstasy, but now he was exactly the opposite of a Dragon Slayer - he was a Dragon Rider.

"Berk's prodigy" he chuckled slightly, trying to think of how Astrid would be fuming, since this had been her title until he began 'improving' on Dragon Training. He felt slightly guilty that he illegitimately took her place as Berk's prodigy. There was a time he would have liked the spot, since it would mean she would no longer look at him pitifully or be harsh with him; but now he only wanted that she would have her spot back so all this attention would go away.

To be honest, now that he knew how it was to be on spot, he could say he preferred to be on the shadows. Whereas it felt good that, whenever someone looked at him now, it wasn't with fear that he would blow up something when trying to help or with disappointment because he didn't meet their standards, it also made it harder to carry on his projects or keep something secret.

Before he could roam freely the village and build up contraptions or draw designs without anyone 'interrupting' him. Now he couldn't walk two steps away from his house without someone coming to him and trying to praise him, or learn one of his secrets.

"Our future chief" he cringed when he heard that comment. Whoever said that would be very disappointed if he held a successful conversation with his father today. Not only because of that, but also for the fact that, until now, he never thought he would actually be chief one day, and he guessed that neither did his father.

When he approached Stoick, the man saw him and beamed, like if he had just met Odin himself. "Hiccup, my son, come join us on the celebration!" he boomed, lifting a mug, probably filled with mead.

When he got close to his father, he whispered, loud enough only to Stoick hear. "Dad, can we talk?" he asked a bit shyly, his confidence faltering at the sight of the huge man. It was inevitable that this would happen; years of being scolded by him impregnated on Hiccup that his father would only look at him disappointed. The man looked at him confused, and a little startled at the serious tone, but didn't notice the sad look that briefly washed his son's face.

"Why, of course Hiccup. What you want to talk about?" he gestured so the boy would sit, but Hiccup did not move, nor changed his determined expression. Hearing his father say he was ready to listen to his son built up Hiccup's confidence back and, unlike last time, he would say what he had to say (and hope his father would listen).

"C-could we speak in private if possible. I want to talk about the chiefdom." Stoick was completely caught off. While before he would have used this moment to suggest Hiccup would not be chief after him, now he felt Hiccup would be an ever better chief than himself. Still, even before or now, he was surprised since the boy never showed an interest in chiefdom and now suddenly wanted to talk about it.

To be honest since he began to think about talking to Hiccup about the chiefdom he was a bit afraid of how his son would react. Even if he is faring well in Dragon Training they still never spoke about this subject. Stoick's father had first addressed him about this the day he completed 12 and earned his Viking helmet (who was later exchanged for a helmet made of Valka's breastplate) and Hiccup was almost 15 and they still didn't talk about it. To hear from his son that he wanted to talk about it made Stoick light up with pride.

"Alright." He nodded to the boy before addressing the Hall. "Hiccup wishes to speak with me in private. Celebrate for us for now, we'll rejoin it later" and the people cheered, more than happy to celebrate for the chief and his son. It was clear to him that most of the Hall had already a good dose of the mead. He was fortunate to get his father before the man also had his good share of drinking the liquid. Or maybe his father already had, but because of his large build, he wasn't drunk yet.

Both men walked side-by-side, leaving the Hall and toward the chief's house. Astrid was hidden behind a pillar, eyes very wide and with fear, as she saw they leave the Hall. She quietly left her hideout, praising the Gods that the teens didn't find her. It would be hard to keep focused at the task ahead with them on her tail. She suspected they were on the Great Hall, celebrating as well. It was customary of a Viking to being drinking during his teen's years, but neither Hiccup nor Astrid enjoyed a lot the mead.

Hiccup didn't fancy the drinking since, as an outcast, he didn't have many people to drink with. With the exception of Gobber, there was no one else to share a mug of mead, thus discouraging him about creating a drinking habit. For Astrid, instead, she saw drinking as a distraction; something that would hinder both her focus on dragon killing and her training. Therefore, just like with everything else that could mess with her training, she pushed the drinking habit aside. While she would drink a mug of mead, she, unlike the rest of the gang, would never get drunk

She waited until both of them entered the house to eavesdrop. Since everyone was celebrating while the chief was away, she wasn't afraid of being found out eavesdropping in a private conversation between the chief and his son. Instead she was afraid of what she would hear, mainly from the boy. She briefly thought on barraging in and exposing Hiccup, but she wanted to see how far he had this thing planned.

Stoick sat on his chair while Hiccup grabbed one to place in front of his father. To say Stoick was a bit uneasy was little. The man was both anxious and happy that Hiccup decided to finally talk to him seriously, given his unchanging expression. Stoick even felt a bit small when Hiccup met his eyes fiercely, he couldn't remember the boy ever doing that. Then again, he didn't remember having a conversation with the boy, besides the usual scowling after he destroyed a house or two with his inventions…

"Well son, you said you wanted to talk about the chiefdom. What do you wanted to say about it?" he asked, curious to hear whatever was on the boy's mind. He was never one to beat around the bush with any matter, so it was only natural that Stoick would suck up his anxiety and go straight to the point with Hiccup.

"I want you to make Astrid the heir to the tribe" he spoke seriously, though inside he was boiling in fear at how his father would react. Even to him, the idea of changing the lineage of the tribe's chief was as crazy as facing a Night Fury unarmed. If not crazier, considering his father could scare him more than the offspring of lighting and death itself.

"WHAT?" Stoick yelled in astonishment. Hiccup couldn't help but flinch, since it was the sound he used every time he screwed up. Old habits die hard. Outside, Astrid had fallen flat on her butt, completely taken off and startled at the shout. She didn't hear what Hiccup said, but after hearing Stoick's signature voice, she could easily assume what the boy had just spoken.

"Just hear me out, at least once in your life" he tried to soothe his father, though he already regretted the poor choice of words. He never meant to hurt his father, therefore never saying that, but he risked coming back to the village to settle this, so his fear was overcome by determination on not wasting more time than he already did. He knew he had accidentally hurt his father by seeing the vast man flinch.

Stoick was about to ask what kind of rock hit Hiccup's head when the boy said that. He flinched a little, seeing the truth behind those words. Only now he could see that in fact he never heard his son before. And since Hiccup kept his end of the deal, he might as well start listening to the boy. He also only remembered at this moment that he had to give to Hiccup his first Viking helmet. He made a mental note to do so before Hiccup faced the Nightmare.

He calmed himself and evened his breath to hear him. "Ok, I hope you'll explain why you want that" he said in a normal tone, but also demanding an explication. After all, Hiccup was basically asking to forfeit his duties as heir, something that some tribes would consider an act of treason, and therefore, punished by either death or banishment. The Meatheads tribe was an example, since Thuggory's grandfather banished his son before naming Thuggory's father was elated. His father was finally hearing him. He felt a pang of guilt that he would be leaving shortly after, even if he just achieved what he spent 10 years trying to. But alas his fate was already sealed the moment he won Dragon Training. He would need to come up with an explanation later to why he left, or even forge his own death. Maybe the former, since his father would probably be devastated if 'he died', even though the later would be easier to do.

"Well dad…" he began rather sheepishly. Even if Stoick was listening to him, his appearance alone was enough to intimidate Hiccup. "I-I can't stop but to think the whole Dragon Training is a burst of luck the Gods gave me." And he held a hand up before Stoick could protest. He sighed before closing his mouth and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment of silence (Where Hiccup was almost thinking his father gave up on listening to him) Stoick vaguely gestured for him to continue explaining, much to Hiccup's surprise.

"I'm also more qualified as a blacksmith. If anything happens to Gobber, I would be the only one capable of running the forge. I also don't think he'll take another apprentice any time soon. And I still feel people wouldn't take me seriously as a chief," he said, finally his serious expression turning into a sad one as he averted his gaze from his father. It was no mystery to either man that Hiccup was referring about how the village and even Stoick looked at him every time he tried to help on a raid.

Stoick felt a bit sad hearing this. He wanted to protest, but also saw the truth in those words. Still, as he was stubborn (Vikings do have, after all, stubbornness issues) he protested. "But Hiccup. You're excelling at Dragon Training. You'll kill your first dragon tomorrow. Why wouldn't people take you seriously?" although he had a hunch of what would Hiccup say. The way his son averted his eyes from him was more than enough to answer that question.

"Dad… You know very well that leading a tribe well is not measured by someone's fighting abilities. Snotlout, for instance, is a great warrior" - he laughed mentally at the idea, even the Twins were better than his cousin. They had to be, otherwise how could they cause so much destruction on the village and headache to his father? - "But we both know he wouldn't be fit to lead the tribe" his expression was serious again.

Stoick chuckled; his boy was speaking the truth. His nephew might be a good warrior, but the lack of brains would bring the downfall of the village. "True. While he is strong, the boy seriously has a lack of brains to lead the village. Even Spitelout knows this and he's his father for Odin's sake." he said, agreeing with Hiccup while laughing at this. He barely held himself from saying that they were afraid of Snotlout leading the tribe because they thought Hiccup wasn't fit, given his… hiccups.

Hiccup laughed with his father. 'I wasn't the only one to notice this' he noted proudly, before another pang of guilt came to him. He couldn't remember the last time he shared a laugh with his father, or even if they ever shared one at all. But he knew he should do what he planned, he knew that these moments were counted, and his luck was running out. He already had the maps, and already told his father about this idea. Hiccup only needed to convince the vast man and then nothing would be between him and his departure with Toothless.

"Still Hiccup, you're my only heir. We can't just change from all of a sudden the lineage on our village. And why would you want to give her the heirloom?" Stoick protested, dying to know why. He understood Hiccup was right, that some people might not take him seriously, but, unlike what most would think, he didn't believe this was the only reason behind this odd request.

Hiccup stiffened as he noticed his father wasn't buying the whole 'they won't believe on me' excuse. He was starting to think that he should tell his father he planned on travelling; this way the vast man wouldn't go out looking for him after he went missing. "I…" he began and Stoick leaned forward to carefully listen to him, "I thought she would be the most qualified of the six of us. And… it would help her restore the honor to her hall…" he said a bit quietly the last part.

Stoick felt his heart beat faster, and a pang of pain stab through it as if someone just hit him with a dagger. He couldn't believe Hiccup would forfeit the heirloom so the Hofferson lass could restore the tainted honor the Hoffersons have since the Flightmare incident. Still, he couldn't bring himself to admit that he was afraid of losing his son to Gobber if he complied. He had never been good at showing emotions to his son unfortunately.

"I'm not trading you for Gobber if that's what you're thinking" Hiccup spoke, almost if he read Stoick's mind, "but my mind is already set. Besides, Astrid is both a fierce and a smart warrior. People look at her with respect. The teens look at her as a sort of leader when they are putting out the fires during the raids. Her life was always about protecting the village, and no one would doubt her position as chief. And Gobber would be more than happy to have me help him. His prosthesis can be somewhat cumbersome every now and them." he explained.

"People would still remember my past screw ups, even if I'm excelling at Dragon Training." He reminded, and Stoick sadly nodded; he was one of those people. "Gobber also needs my help every time we have a raid. I have thought a lot about that, believe me. I also know woman have already led this tribe before, so it wouldn't be a foreign concept to the tribe accept a female leader." Hiccup panted a little, he spoke nonstop and ran out of breath. He had to, before his confidence faltered again.

"Besides, I think I'd be more helpful as a blacksmith. Maybe I could even build some muscles if I keep working there." he spoke sarcastically, unbeknown to the fact that it had been exactly for this that Stoick put him into blacksmith apprenticeship a decade ago. The man felt his heart twist at seeing how he accidentally damaged Hiccup's confidence all those years ago.

Stoick, meanwhile, was also trying to analyze every word his son spoke, to find a flaw, to argue that his son was wrong and that he should be a leader and stay. But he found none. He also felt pride in himself seeing how his son was thinking about the tribe, putting the other's needs before his, that he wanted to grow past this scrawny Viking that he was and had obviously thought carefully about the matter. To the vast man, it was a far cry to when Hiccup was recklessly testing his inventions, causing a lot of collateral damage in the village.

"I see… Well, to give you credit, your actions just reflect the ones of a true leader. How you thought carefully and seriously about the matter, and are putting their needs before yours. Not only that but I'm proud of how you want to be like one of us." He spoke with pride, smiling when he saw Hiccup a bit shy. Unfortunately he misunderstood Hiccup's shyness, just like he misunderstand his son as a whole

Hiccup smiled, but his eyes didn't meet his father's. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the compliments, and couldn't bring himself to argue with his father since it would only hinder his arguments. He wanted to leave exactly because he really didn't want to be one of them; he knew well he could never be. The forge was just an excuse for Astrid to be heir. He would later leave a note his father wouldn't be heartbroken with the abrupt departure. "Well, thanks dad. If it eases your mind, I could always be second-in-command, like Uncle Spitelout is with you." He suggested, although more lightly than before.

Stoick chuckled, even though the boy had been serious and was a champion, he was still shy. He hoped that, in the future, he would have more conversations like this. He felt warmth he didn't feel for a long time, not since he lost Valka 14 years ago. "Or maybe I could marry you to Astrid. That way she could act like a chief and you would continue our lineage. She could train you and you wouldn't need to be a full time blacksmith." Stoick suggested, though it sounded more like a teasing. He wouldn't voice out that it was the last idea he had to keep Hiccup from ruining Stoick's dream of seeing his son ascend as chief.

Hiccup turned redder than a Nightmare at the idea. While it was obvious it was his dream to marry the blond warrior, it also made him fear for his life the simple idea of marrying Astrid. Mostly because it was likely that he would not survive their first night together. "I-I don't think that's a good idea" he weakly answered, "I'd feel safer passing a night with the Nightmare in the ring than with a married Astrid. We're not exactly buddies by now." He sarcastically commented.

Stoick sighed, rubbing his forehead. He had to agree with his son's point, as he had seen how Astrid was seething for not winning dragon training. Besides, he had decided to hear Hiccup after the boy spoke those words, and he seemed very fixed on this idea. His son's stubbornness almost reminded him of his wife…"All right son, if that's how you feel… You convinced me." He conceded in defeat. He had thought that his success in Dragon Training would make him be a good chief. It was saddening that Hiccup didn't want to follow his steps.

"I'll talk to Gobber later about you running the forge alone as a test. But I also want you shadowing me awhile to learn some of the duties of a chief before doing so. And if he says you're not capable of safely doing so then I'll be restoring your position as heir, so you'll need to know a bit about chiefdom, just to be sure." he added, not fully letting Hiccup go away from chiefdom.

Hiccup nodded, although he knew that would never happen. It was also getting dark, so he suggested: "Why don't you go announce that while everyone is celebrating? I need to finish a gift I was doing to Gobber at the forge, and I wanted to finish it today. I don't think there will be time for that in the following days." The boy suggested. Now that his father, unexpectedly, accepted the idea he could leave, and would do as fast as possible. He only needed to finish Gobber's gift and have his father away.

Stoick looked at him. He felt a bit disappointed the boy didn't want to go with him announce his decision. "I can also give Astrid a heads up so she won't be taken by surprise. I believe you'll want her shadowing you to learn the duties of a chief soon enough. It'll be a huge responsibility we're giving her after all." He added, trying to convince his father to let him go to the forge.

Stoick eventually complied. It would be quite a responsibility for the lass, so Hiccup, since he was the one that had the idea; he was the one that should talk to her beforehand. "All right, you find her and talk to her. I'll, meanwhile, go to the Hall announce your decision, though I'd be happy if you were at my side. I'll see later to speak with the lass' mother about this." he commented.

"I'll do my best" and with that Hiccup left the hut, missing the blond that had a completely shocked face for eavesdropping on their conversation. He ran toward the forge and, even though she wondered if he would tell her about that afterwards, she followed him, knowing what he was going to do. If she would confront him then she would have to do now; Hiccup had nothing left holding him back on Berk, and she wouldn't dare to expose him to Stoick, not after really hearing him practically name her heir of Berk.

He entered the forge and resumed his work. His leather jacket was finished; pockets in his arms to store paper to update his maps and a shelf to hold his dagger. He also had some pockets around the jacket to store some gold, herbs, and other things he could find during the trip. He also decided to make a hold for a short sword, almost the same size of Cami's twin swords. Since he would be out in the wild, he would need some sort of protection, as the idea of relying solely on Toothless to be safe did not bode well. He had an idea for a retractable sword, but it would need to wait.

He figured he would need to learn how to use it. He could use read some of those books about fighting techniques and pay people to train him while travelling or Toothless could also help him, so he made a covering case for the sword so he could non-lethally fight the dragon. Hiccup didn't want both of them to be entirely under Toothless' protection alone for a reason. If something (hopefully not) happened to the Night Fury, both of them would be defenseless, and he wouldn't exactly be able to bring Toothless to a village if he visited one.

He was almost finished with Astrid's axe when he heard someone enter the forge. Quickly covering the axe with cloth, he was more than grateful that he took his time to store each item he made inside his room. Last thing he wanted was to someone see anything that could hint he planned to leave. Besides, if the person was who he feared it would be then it was even better that he hid any indications of his intentions.

He turned only to be shocked to find Astrid inside the forge and have his fear skyrocket. He was more shocked that she didn't have her axe with her, or that rage-filled look she had earlier in the arena. In fact, her expression seemed unreadable to him, which was quite unusual when regarding the blond. He had to cough a bit so he could speak proper words. "Oh. Hi Astrid, hi Astrid, hi Astrid" he stammered nervously.

She smiled. She hadn't seen anything of the boy she knew today, so his shy attitude was almost a relief to her. That is until reality crashed on her again. "Hi Hiccup" she spoke softly, and had to hold a laugh at his dumb folded look. Unfortunately the urge to laugh quickly died down as she remembered why she came to the forge looking for him.

He quickly readjusted the cloth behind him so nothing of the axe would be visible. "So… is there anything you want?" he spoke, while finding the ground more interesting than her icy blue eyes (even though it was a complete lie that). He just couldn't face her without the possibility of ending up rambling away something he wanted to keep hidden (namely her newly forged axe, or anything regarding his planned trip).

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you" she spoke softly. She would try to be gentle so he wouldn't go away, before turning out to violence. Since it was violence that torn them apart and him apart from the tribe, she figured a different strategy was in need. Besides, she didn't have her axe at the moment, so she couldn't just go threatening him. She could beat him up in the blink of an eye, since she was stronger than Snotlout, but them it would not help her in convincing him to stay.

"Oh… you did?" he asked, taken aback that Fearless Astrid Hofferson, his long lost friend and currently seeking his head was talking softly to him, and wanted to have a conversation, unarmed. He thought she would just being to ask questions, to corner him and eye him like a vicious predator would eye a wounded prey trapped in a hunter's trap.

Still, when he settled himself with what was happening, he remembered what he told his father. "G-good. I also wanted to talk to you…" he spoke a bit nervous, still uneasy that Astrid wasn't lashing him out or looking at him with a deathly glare. "But go on, ladies first" he suggested. He decided to hear her first, even though last time he did this with someone he ended begrudgingly on Dragon Training and almost being crisped on the first day.

She smiled mentally; there was still some of the Hiccup she knew. She hoped she could get him to stay so she could amend her mistakes. "No, you go first. I assume it's important what you want to say." She spoke softly, though doing that was almost foreign to her, and was already taking quite the effort to do so. She grew herself up to be the cold, fierce Astrid Hofferson. To speak like her mother did when she was a toddler was…weird for Astrid at the very least.

He finally met her eyes. He noticed she was hiding something, as if she knew something, and that they weren't the common deathly glare she had. She didn't eye him for much long and, while she was fierce, she was by no way an actress. He made a mental note to be cautious with her. Even though she seemed soft now, she was still Astrid, who could beat him with little effort. And he didn't forget the murderous look she had when he won the right to kill the Nightmare. For that to suddenly change means that she saw something she shouldn't have seen…

"Well. I spoke to dad and I told him to name you heir" he blurted out so quickly that for a moment he was afraid she didn't understand him, but the shocked expression said otherwise. Hiccup found it a little odd it, as if she was faking being shocked; he didn't entirely buy it. 'Was she eavesdropping on us? Or stalking me? Did she also stalk me when I visited Toothless? But if she did, wouldn't she have told my father, or confronted me about it?' he asked himself, trying to calm the rising panic burbling inside him.

"Why did you do that Hiccup?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_AN: well, i quite didn't expect for this scene to be so big that it would need to be split into two chapters. I guess a lot of people wondered how would Hiccup leave Berk since Astrid knew about Toothless. I thought about having him being banished, but that would have hindered the long-time ideas i have planned for this fic, and therefore requiring me to build up a convincing scenary of how he would leave. I wanted to explore a different way of how Hiccup left, and then i decided that Stoick's conversation with Hiccup after he arrived would never happen._**

**_ANII since the next chapter is pretty much already written, it'll be posted quicker than the usual. Since my country has ellections tomorrow, i think that i'll have it by Monday or Tuesday published. Let me know what you all thought about this change about how he leaves!_**

**_Until next time_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Hello, this is what you could call as the Part II of last chapter. I promised y'all that i would update either yesterday or before yesterday, but homework kept me from doing so. Please don't butcher me_**

**_Without further ado:_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

"Why did you do that Hiccup?" he noticed there was a bit of anger behind her curious tone. Dragon Master or not, she still spoke as if he was an idiot, he bitterly thought. This angered him a little inside; here he was just telling her she would be the next chief of Berk and she spoke like it was something bad. Well… it was only for him bad because the moment his father finally deemed him worthy of it he was living a secret life with a Night Fury, and would be forced to kill a dragon even though he sworn he would never do it.

"We both know you're better fit for leading than I." he retorted, a little too harshly. Hearing how harsh his voice came out he tried to speak again, this time softer, "Also, if anything happen to Gobber, I would be the only one able to manage the forge. It's the only thing I've been able to do properly" he said, trying to use the same serious tone he used with his father.

She knew it, and didn't buy. She wanted him to spill the guts about leaving. But not yet, she would wait the opportunity to confront him. "I see… but did you considered what would I think about that when you talked to your father about this? Did you consider if I would agree even?" she asked, trying to sound a bit offended. She was not offended though, after all it would be a huge honor to become chief, big enough to clean the tainted honor the Hoffersons had. Still, she had a point, and Astrid didn't think he wouldn't take into consideration that she could deny for being too pressuring the position as heir.

She wasn't good at acting; that much he noticed. He knew she was up to something, given how oddly she was talking, but decided to play along. She was sounding offended and he knew this would be the last thing she would feel if presented with the chance to be heir. "In fact I did. You would hold a prestigious position, restore your family honor that was lost since…" he didn't finish, instead vaguely gesturing. His gaze lowered from hers, and because of that, he missed the sad expression she had for a moment.

Before the silence could get awkward, he continued: "You also wouldn't need to be forcedly married, since your new position gives you certain…privileges. And we both know dad wouldn't force you into marriage either. Like it or not, your mom would eventually marry you, just like Ruffnut's mom will. Being the heir would allow you to choose rather than be chosen." His gaze was back on her to observe her expressions.

She gritted her teeth at the idea of marrying, but even more that the boy indeed thought of everything. She couldn't even find a flaw in his logic so it wasn't this way that she would corner the boy. It made sense to her that he would be clever. He befriended and saddled a Night Fury (it could only be, there was no other known dragon that is black as night) and managed to win over Stoick's stubbornness.

He smiled mentally. Whatever game Astrid was playing wasn't probably going on as she planned. He knew she gritted her teeth because his logics was practically flawless (or so he thought, and luckily, she too). He just wanted her to get off from him and let him leave; there was no point in being around anymore. Everything was settled already and the only thing he had to do was take his things, pack up and leave.

She decided to apologize to him instead. She had figured after what she heard at that cove that he did deserve it and there was no better time than this to do so. And seeing how he thought of absolutely everything made her wonder that if should circumstances had been different he would still have named her heir. Besides, he seemed to consider the fact that her family's honor was tainted because of the Flightmare incident and took into consideration it. Whether he was leaving or not, an apology was in order. A Viking knows when he makes a mistake and she was no different.

"Hiccup… I'm…I'm sorry…" the words were not in her vocabulary, at least not in that order, so it felt weird to speak them. She didn't miss, though, Hiccup's mouth agape expression. She giggled a little at the funny scene, although that was enough to get Hiccup back to reality and close his mouth, narrowing his previously widened eyes in both suspicious and confusion.

Feeling awkward that she did something very un-Astrid, she glared at him. Satisfied that he flinched, she continued: "I… misunderstood you. You clearly think about the tribe, and clearly still think about me. I was so wrapped in training that I got jealous when you started besting me, you know why" and he knew very well. He had just spoken why she trained so intensely.

"Sorry about that… It's you who should be fighting tomorrow, not me" he said, a bit sheepishly, still taken aback that Astrid of all people was apologizing to him. That only added more guilt to him, since everything that came with Dragon Training that he would throw away by leaving. However a voice reminded him that masquerade wouldn't hold for long either if he was to stay. He had hurt Toothless, downing the dragon in the process. If anything happened to the Night Fury because he was grounded on Berk, Hiccup would blame himself, since it was because of him that the dragon wouldn't be able to fly away.

She restrained herself from saying: "It should, you cheated using tricks you learned from that beast!" it was harsh, she knew, what she just thought, but her frustrated side couldn't keep itself from thinking anything different. But, instead, she said:"It… shouldn't. You earned it Hiccup." She said trying to sound humble.

He saw this wasn't what she wanted to say as she looked like she hesitated for a second. His suspicious grew that she knew something, so he decided to change the subject. "You said you wanted to talk to me, what it was?" he asked, remembering what she said after entering the forge and thankful that he did so. He saw her shoulders slump slightly, meaning that she was caught off at the sudden change of the subject.

She mentally slapped herself. She saw he purposely shifted the subject and could do nothing without looking suspicious. From his gaze she noticed he was suspicious of something. She knew the boy was smart, that much credit she gave him, so she decided she had to play along. "Yes I did. Were you planning on leaving?" she asked, dropping the façade and going straight to the point; and was happy that his expression changed.

He froze for a second 'So she knew?' before he recalled what Johann said. He figured out her game, a mistake she shouldn't have done and was thankful the Trader shared that piece of information with him. He guessed it wouldn't be long before she told him what she discovered about him, hopefully not being about Toothless. But he didn't throw out the option that she knew about the dragon, since he couldn't recall any other time she could have overheard him speaking about leaving.

"I could ask you the same." This time he was the one happy when her face was one of shock. It wouldn't be long before she noticed he already knew of her game. Or if she already noticed this, it wouldn't take long for her to lose her patience and use an aggressive approach. He was just thankful that her axe was not with her, otherwise he could as well bid goodbye to his life, or at best a limb or two.

"Why do you say that?" her tone slightly losing that softness she tried to hold before, as it came out accusatorial. He noticed that, but didn't show it. She was losing ground and fast. If things kept going like that she would never get him to stay or admit that the whole Dragon Training was a fluke.

"Johann told me" he briefly answered, trying to sound nonchalantly but failing. He was nervous, and he was pretty sure that his voice just showed this. But he was also determined, and slightly angry at her. He got his father to listen to him, so he felt like he could, for once, stand up to anyone, including her. He was leaving, period.

"And why would he tell you that?" she was losing her patience. Every time she thought she had cornered the boy, he could corner her back. Her approach was failing miserably and so was her patience. She now understood why Vikings were never the bunch to find out things by talking instead of being violent. She thought the honey and the hatched approach would work on him… she thought wrong.

"I was trading with him and he commented that" he almost said "I asked when I was looking for the maps" but managed to not do it. He needed to keep his cool and confidence up, since it was very probable that she knew about Toothless. Had it been before, he would surely have crumbled at her pressure, but talking to his father and actually being heard gave him confidence. He felt pride for himself that moment. Besides, his best friend's life was at stake, he couldn't afford losing an argument with her.

"And what was you trading with him?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. Yet again she failed at cornering him.

"Ink and paper; he always trades those with me when he comes. You can ask Gobber. Where would I sketch my inventions? We don't have much paper around here in case you didn't notice." A bit of sarcasm dripped off with his voice, and to weight his argument, he waved his hand showing the forge, where there were piles of paper on the corner.

She clenched her hand into a tight fist. She was about to lose her cool with him. In fact she did. "I saw he also trade maps with you" and her hand flied to her mouth. She cursed herself mentally, 'I spoke too much. Gods be damned!' Now it was another advantage he had on her and unless she came out clean, this argument would continue pointless.

"Why were you watching me?" he wanted to say stalking, but knew this situation didn't exactly mean that. And she would probably lash him out rightfully. He had managed to turn her game against her, now he only needed to keep it like that. He couldn't allow the panic rising inside him take control, otherwise the very reason he came back would be jeopardized.

"I wasn't!" she didn't scream, but her voice was louder. She was cracking as she was the only one being cornered. Her big mouth gave in too much.

"So why were you at the docks? He was about to leave and also said you were there before, so it wasn't to trade anything" he tried holding a smug expression to crack her shell, but deep down he was terrified that he would leave Berk to Valhalla this moment. Axe or not she could easily crack his skull.

"FINE! I WANTED TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE LEAVING?" she screamed. He lost all his postured and stepped back twice from her. It wasn't always someone made Astrid lose her cool, because that someone never lived to tell the tale, so to speak. But he was known to be able to do this, much like his clumsiness did on the first day with the Nadder; or when she cornered him in front of the forge when fixing the harness hooked with Toothless.

Though he shrieked in fear, he felt hurt inside. He felt Astrid's apology hadn't been honest, because he believed until now it was when it had been only a part of her game. She only wanted to know why he was leaving when he just took from her the chance to kill the Nightmare. She only cared about her honor. It had been the reason she threw herself at training and basically forgot him, it was the reason she eavesdropped on his talk with his father and it was the reason she came here to confront him, although he had to give her credit for the different method of confrontation. Maybe because she had followed him to the cove and heard him, but that he couldn't be sure.

Because of that, he grew cold inside, his face lost all expression. "Why do you care?" his voice was low and his tone was icy cold. He could see now why Toothless was so annoyed when he spoke of Astrid, he was trying to tell his rider that it wasn't worth caring for someone that would not do the same, and that you would only end up hurt and disappointed. Hiccup really wished that moment that he heard the Night Fury.

She was evening her breath. Though she felt good lashing out on him, she felt a bit sorry. After all, she felt into her own game, and was stupid to believe that Hiccup wouldn't have noticed it before. Besides, she was part of the reason the boy was driving himself away from the tribe, and shouting at him wouldn't change his mind. She felt stupid, seeing how messed up things were, and considered that coming out clean would have avoided all of this nonsense.

She was about to apologize for screaming at him when those words reached her ears. She actually flinched, but not because of what he said. She flinched because of how he said it. His voice was devoid of emotion, his tone as icy as the coldest day on winter. To her the boy had always been kind, clumsy, but never capable of holding such…err…stoic emotion, like his father.

She realized she was walking on thin ice; something that she said must have hit him deeply for him to be speaking like this. She never had seen Hiccup as cold as now, at least not with Gobber, or when they were friends, so she didn't know how he would react from now on. She decided being honest would be better; her little game was already spoiled anyway.

"Because I don't want you to go" she said softly while averting her eyes from him. If he was boiling in anger, he didn't show. Well, he was bullied for 10 years of his life, and she never saw him show anything but disappointment. 'Maybe he mastered the art of concealing his emotions.' She mused to herself. So she decided that it would be better if she didn't show either, even though a part of her really wanted to choke the boy.

"I wonder why. All you care is that I took the spotlight from you and didn't even care about it. I named you heir and you didn't even mutter thanks. You only care and ever cared about Dragon Training." He said, still icy cold his voice, but a bit of hurt also escaping through it.

"That's not true" she rubbed her eyes, feeling a bit tired of the discussion. 'This didn't go anywhere near what I planned' she remarked mentally.

"So, please, do shed some light and tell me the truth" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She felt a little at easy hearing the sarcasm the boy was known for.

"I don't want you to leave because…" a lump caught her throat, thus making her halt her speech. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "…because you are the only one I ever called friend, a-and I don't want to lose you." she said, a bit ashamed that she didn't have the right to say that.

If he was listening her as he was before, he would have noticed the change in her posture and her tone. But he still felt cold inside, so the changed all but missed him.

"That's right. Called. You don't call me friend anymore. You don't care about me anymore. In fact you only did when I began interfering with your training. That's all you care. You threw away our friendship for a stupid training. And for what?!" his voice passed from cold to angry, but it lasted only for a second as the weight of his words crashed on him.

She felt hurt hearing those words. She guessed that's how Hiccup felt when being mocked and lashed out. She would be angry that she couldn't fight back the pain, but she wasn't in her shell anymore. She was looking at her boots, with a lone tear sliding slowly her cheek. Of all people, she never expected to hear that from Hiccup. Hel, she never expected to see him lash out, especially at her. No one did.

After he heard what he said he finally snapped out. His hand flew to his face and he closed his eyes in shame. He had had the guts to go on the only subject that could hurt Astrid. He felt dirt, filth doing so. Here she was, fearless Astrid Hofferson, broken in front of him because of his mouth. Even if she did hurt his emotions he had no right of doing the same, yet he still did.

He sighed, feeling a complete jerk. "Astrid… I'm sorry. I… didn't mean to say that" when she didn't answer him, he decided to speak again, softly, at least explain why he suddenly lashed her out. "I felt hurt that you only apologized as a part of your little game okay?" it was a bit hard, but he managed not to sound angry.

'YOU hurt? What about me?' her mind almost screamed, but another thought came in: 'is this what he saw? Didn't he see I was also being sincere?' she asked herself in disbelief, already knowing the answer. "You know… I did mean it. I heard you speak to your father, and I knew I was wrong. You did think about the village, and you do seem to have thought about this idea before wanting to leave" she explained, her arm absently rubbing the limp one.

He felt a bit incredulous that she eavesdropped on their conversation. But now that he was calm something lingered in his mind. "You said you wanted to know why I was leaving… before you even saw me trade those maps. How did you know I wanted to leave?" he asked, his suspicious almost screamed about what apparently she knew.

'No turning back' she thought, the same way she did on the first day of Dragon Training. "I heard you speak it, back at the woods" she mumbled. Though his tone was soft, she was afraid to meet these forest green eyes cold, emotionless as they had been just a moment ago. Both lost their confidence after Hiccup's sudden outburst, so neither met each other's gaze.

He froze, his heart quickening the beat, his stomach dropping to the ground. He feared what would she answer, but had to ask anyway. "So you know about…" he didn't finish, hoping that she wouldn't catch it. if she did then it was obvious that she saw him and Toothless, and the only thing that kept her from exposing him to his father had been his words.

"Yes, I know about your pet dragon." She spat at the last two words, though he couldn't blame her. Living on a society where their culture was based on killing dragons and losing a parent to one wouldn't help either. In fact, he was surprised she spoke instead of snarling.

He started desperately to wonder if she told anyone. If she had told Stoick he would have noticed. Believing on her or not, he would have showed it on their conversation by either confronting him about it or stating she wasn't fit because she said he trained a Night Fury as an excuse to remove him the chance of killing the Nightmare. And since no one else spoke about that in their drunken state, he assumed no one else besides her knew.

She would have also confronted him about leaving. Deserting your own tribe was a serious crime, one that if the person was caught it would be charged with treason and killed by the Blood Eagle. The only people that left their tribes were either dead or banished, mostly heading to Outcast Island. Since neither was his case, he would actually be wanted by Berk after deserting.

Almost as if she was reading his mind, she said: "No. I didn't tell anyone. I was about to when I heard you talk about the tribe, about Gobber, about me. So when you returned, I decided to confront you, to apologize so you wouldn't leave. I thought that if I did so you would stay. I didn't even consider the pet dragon situation back then"

Almost immediately he replied: "You know I can't stay, and you know why" his tone neither soft nor icy, more like matter-of-factly.

She felt a bit of anger rise inside her again. Meeting his gaze since the whole fight, she spoke with determination: "I could just go tell your father about him" she threatened, hoping he would drop out the idea and remain on Berk. They could deal later with the Night Fury, maybe uncover how he tamed a dragon or something like that. Maybe keep it captive for future students or have it be killed instead of the Nightmare.

He paled a little, trying to think of something to reply. He knew everyone was drunk, probably including his father at the moment, so it would take a while that she would be heard for anyone, if not until tomorrow. Vikings were not considered the most level headed people after drowning themselves in mead. There was also…

"You could indeed. You could go and I'd be long gone before you came back with him, if he believes in you after all. You could drag me and say that and you would not only discredit yourself, but lose the chance to regain your honor, since he would discredit my whole idea of naming you heir." He countered, his voice slightly quavering as he again felt dirt for using a low blow, but he couldn't afford Toothless being at risk.

Before she could reply, he continued: "You could tell him I was leaving, and I would tell him the same I told Johann. That is if he's not passed out because of a drinking contest with Gobber right now." He added, and was relieved seeing her with a defeated face, meaning he was not at risk anymore.

Her anger dissipated. She was back analyzing every word he said, trying to find a flaw. Either because she was exhausted, or because the boy was really good, she found none. She gave up on trying to be threatened and did something very un-Viking and uncharacteristic of her: she opened up to him.

"I want us to be friends again… I want to care about you the same way I did. The same way you showed when you were talking in the cove, or moments ago. I want to make up for the lost time. I don't want to lose you" her voice cracked a little. She did not really want to lose the boy, now that she realized it was the only boy that would ever see her as a person rather than a prize.

Hiccup turned to the anvil, where her axe was still wrapped by the cloth. Hearing this made his heart ache remembering the pain it had been when he lost her friendship, and seeing her so open and fragile crumbled every bit of confidence he had on standing up against her. Playing a little with the material he left an exasperated sigh. "You know I can't stay Astrid, I'm sorry…" he apologized sincerely, because a part of him also wanted what she just said.

Desperation started coming back to her. She couldn't have just realized the friend she had to let him go again. "Sorry? You want to leave the tribe, to leave us, leave your father and leave me for your pet dragon? You want to leave all you gained to protect it?" she asked, incredulous and betrayed.

With a determined expression, he turned to her and looked deeply at her sky blue eyes. "Yes" was all he said, but a thousand unspoken words came with it.

She saw his face, and remarked it was the same he had when he left the Hall with the chief. She knew there was no way to change his mind. 'At least he is stubborn as a Viking' she thought amusedly.

He turned again, not being able to stand looking at those eyes… those eyes that held pain, anger, regret; too many emotions for him to handle. He already had his fair share of emotions to keep at bay. Despite what she may think it was no easy decision to leave. He would be leaving Gobber behind, her, his father, everything he ever wanted and dreamed; and, even though Toothless would be with him, he knew he would at one point miss all of those things; it was only human to do so.

"Don't ask why. You probably know already…" he said, looking at the blade he half unwrapped from the cloth.

"I do…" she tried to look around, but found nothing of interesting, so she decided to look at her boots at the moment. "Will you come back?" she asked after a moment of silence fell between them. Her voice sounded like she was afraid of being hopeful, only to have her hope crushed again. And he didn't blame her, because he himself didn't know if he would.

"Maybe, I need to leave without setting things off first. Then I'll explore the Archipelago for a while, see more of the world. I also want to learn why the dragons raid us. Toothless never hurt me, neither the White Fury at the ring, and I found this odd. Not to mention that I've noticed they take much more food than what they need. So something must make them raid us." He explained his idea.

She deduced he named the Night Fury Toothless. Leave to Hiccup to name the offspring of lighting and death itself with such a docile name…

She then recalled the White Fury. The most scaring feature of him was the one few people lived to tell the tale. He could enter inside a person's head, and use its fears to weaken it so he could finish them easily. She despised the creature. It was deceptive as an Outcast is, but even more, since he used anyone's fear against them, crushing the person's spirit before giving the killing blow. Although…

"Can't you ask that dragon? It seems to understand us and he can talk to us." She asked, this time a bit hopeful as she couldn't avoid it. Her idea was insane, but if Hiccup was telling the truth and the dragon didn't hurt him, then perhaps he could talk to the white beast without being brutally murdered or having someone roaming through his head.

"I tried to, and he wouldn't tell me. Either by fear or by stubbornness he didn't tell me why…" her hope vanished at those words, though she lingered on the thought that dragons were able to understand them. At least the Furies do. Then again, both Furies were regarded as the most cunning, intelligent dragons. This was not much per say, since every Viking considered every dragon a mindless beast.

Anger reignited inside her as she lost hope. She decided to go violent. "So what? You're leaving and then what?" she snarled. He thought everything until now, so he probably thought about what he would do after leaving. Or, did he plan to side up with them? After all he was friends with a dragon and she now realized that she overlooked this fact until this moment.

"I don't know"

"Will you side with them? Live at their nest?" her voice was rising; the hurt she felt was melting into anger. Years she had been nothing but cold-hearted and the misfit, long lost childhood friend of her suddenly is able to make her feel waves and waves of emotions. It unsettled her how Hiccup could shake her to the very core of her existence, and she was desperately in need to vent out this frustration.

"I don't know where it is" he countered, his voice was also rising. He was slowly losing his patience with her stubbornness. Just because he was friends with Toothless it didn't mean he was with every dragon, or that he would begin to aid them in the raids.

"Or live by yourself in some godsforsaken island?"

"I don't know!"

"Or go to some godsdamned tribe to settle, take a different name, wipe out your existence and marry someone?" she was almost screaming, anger dripping from her voice.

"THE ONLY ONE I WOULD EVER MARRY WOULD BE YOU"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_ANII: there we go, the cliffhanger that i had originally planned. i thought about releasing those two chapter as one, but making a 10K seemed a bit farfecthed, and i didn't want to make any of you hope that my chapters would normally be this long. I know that some might suggest that both Hiccup and Astrid might seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but i wanted to give a different view as how Hiccup would feel about leaving, and also how Astrid would feel if she knew he planned to leave. Let me know what y'all thought about it! after his departure my chapters will include a sort of flashforward style, so everyone that is waiting for the merging of these two universes can catch a glimpse of what is coming._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello, I'm sorry but this is an IMPORTANT author's note, not another chapter_**

**_A couple of users have complained to me that my last chapter had numerous grammar mistakes. I'd like to clarify that English is not my first language, nor it is the second, and that it wasn't, unfortunately, as heavily taught as the first two languages I have learned. I try my best to keep grammar errors to a minimal (although writing sometimes in the middle of the night probably didn't help)_**

**_That said, while i am grateful that you guys kept me informed that my story sports grammar mistakes, it would help if you could at least inform me through the reviews or PMs my most common mistakes. Just saying that I have grammar mistakes doesn't really solve anything. I, unfortunately, don't have a Beta-Reader to help me correct said mistakes, as some non-native English speakers fortunately have, so if anyone is interested in being my beta-reader do let me know through a PM. I would be certainly grateful._**

**_Update: I have found a beta-reader, so further chapters will be proof-read. I thank WinterKnight2104 for generously accepting being my beta-reader._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Hello fellow readers and welcome back to another chapter of How To Let It Go. For those of you eager to see the universe of HTTYD meeting the Frozen I'm happy to say that, as we approach the moment where Hiccup will leave Berk there will be ''Flash-forwards'' until he arrives at Arendelle. I also noticed that many of you have pressed the following button, but not as many did the same with the favorite button. I am curious as of why, and if you want to say it through a PM or review, even an anonymous one I'd be delighted to read._**

**_Anyway, without further ado:_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

"THE ONLY ONE I WOULD EVER MARRY WOULD BE YOU"

This time Hiccup was the one to shout, as he turned to glare at Astrid's eyes. Both were livid and panting at this moment, and their cheeks were reddened, although not only because of each one's anger but also because of what Hiccup just yelled.

She was too shocked to say anything, which, in any other situation, it would have been a funny sight since Astrid was never speechless. But, to her credit, she expected to hear another 'I don't know' coming from him. Not in a million years did she expect to hear what he just told her.

Apparently neither did him as the silence lingered through the air between them, and when he finally realized what he just said Hiccup averted his gaze and turned his back on her again, feeling too embarrassed to face her after what he just blurted out. He wasn't lying, but never thought he would tell her this one day either.

She was still too shocked to speak, and he noticed it, deducing that this was an opportunity for him to speak up and explain himself. "I-I mean. You're the only woman I ever cared Astrid. I never stopped doing so. And just because I'd be leaving it doesn't mean I would stop caring for you, or for anyone as a matter of fact." He replied somewhat desolate. 'Did she really think so low of him because of a dragon?' he thought sadly.

He turned to look at her, who had yet to move a finger. She was relieved that, at least, her mouth wasn't wide open, or so she thought. "I-I had a crush on you for long as I remember. T-that's why I couldn't leave without leaving you something. To show to you that I cared… that I always did, and would still do…" he stammered, feeling sheepish that he admitted that to Astrid. And a little bit fearful that those would be his last words.

And with that he turned to grab the cloth wrapped axe, and turned again to face her. He held out the axe and she finally snapped out of her shock to see him offering her something wrapped in cloth. She grabbed it gently, which surprised him (who knew Astrid Hofferson could be gentle?) and removed the cloth from it.

If she didn't need both her hand to hold it, she would have covered her mouth with one the moment she gasped. Her eyes were as open as her mouth at the sight of the axe in front of her. The axe shined as if it was destined for a Valkyrie, and he did it for her; he forged it because he wanted her to know that he cared. It was not because he wanted to woo her or anything, but because he really cared.

Looking closer, she could see faint runes written in the blades, though since the only light in the forge came from the candles and the furnace, she wasn't able to read much of it. The axe itself looked like it was made of silver, though she knew it wasn't since silver wouldn't last on the battlefield, and it weighed differently from a silver-made axe. He knew how she used an axe, so he wouldn't be dumb enough to forge one out of weak metal, if he really intended for her to use it.

She carefully looked at the rest of the axe, only to find a fine carved wooden handle, with a leather strip smoothly running through it. She took the cloth lying on her arm and threw it at the table nearby to handle the axe. It was perfectly balanced, almost like it was a part of her. She wondered how Hiccup did this or that what he did in the first place to the metal look so bright.

"I made using an experimental forging method I created. It makes the metal lighter and stronger, and the metal ends up like it was just polished." He explained, noticing the awed yet confused expression she had on her face. He knew that she was probably comparing the shiny metal to silver, so he felt better to reassure her it wasn't the weak metal the one he used. "So… do you like it?" he asked shyly, with a hint of anxiety on his voice.

"Hiccup… I-I love it" she said at a loss for words, her eyes not prying away from the axe. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly as he reddened looking at the awed face Astrid had. It was like a child's when winning a Snoggletog present. He also smiled at the scene, seeing that she was truly happy of receiving his gift. He only felt his heart ache at how he wouldn't be able to see Gobber's expression when the man finds his own gift.

After she was finished admiring the axe she came back to reality. The smile that was on her face, caused by the unfamiliar warm she felt (after all, she barely remembered the last time someone gave her something nice) was replaced with a frown. "You're still leaving, aren't you?" she asked sadly. The axe to her, beautiful or not, meant a goodbye, a farewell, and she couldn't stop herself from feeling angst at seeing him leave.

It was funny how the day changed. First she wanted first to beat him, then to kill him, then to expose him, then to study him, to apologize to him and finally she wanted to keep him in Berk. And now, after feeling elated from receiving such beautiful gift that who knows how many hours he spent doing she was feeling dread and angst as his departure got closer to happening.

"Yes, I am" though this time he didn't speak determined, but rather lamentably, as if it wasn't really his choice. He went to his room and came back a few seconds later vested in a leather jacket and a bundle underneath his arms. "Want to come with me and meet Toothless?" he asked.

What she understood instead was: 'want to come and say goodbye?' she absently nodded, and so lost in thoughts while following him after leaving the forge that she didn't even notice going to the chief's house and Hiccup leaving a note on the table, or the fact that she was about to meet the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

They walked silently to the cove. She didn't know what to say, and he was busy thinking if he forgot to do or check anything. When they reached the cove's entrance he stopped, making her also stop on her tracks. Only then she came out of her trance and noticed she had been the whole walk fingering the smooth handle of the axe as a source of comfort.

"It's better if you give me the axe. He can be a bit wary around armed people he doesn't trust." he said with a hand stretched to grab the axe while the other clumsily held his bundle.

A small part inside her screamed that she was about to face the deadliest dragon known to men, that it was a trap and she shouldn't go unarmed. But she quickly let it aside as she gave him the axe. If he was leaving and had been honest at the forge, he wouldn't lead her to her death. Though that thought didn't stop her from being slightly afraid…

A small part inside her screamed that she was about to face the deadliest dragon known to men, that it was a trap and she shouldn't go unarmed. But she quickly let it aside, remembering his words of how he cared about her and how she would be the only one he'd ever marry, and gave him the axe. If he was leaving and had been honest at the forge, he wouldn't lead her to her death. Though that thought didn't stop her from being slightly afraid…

As they entered the cove Hiccup left, on a nearby boulder, his things, the axe among them. "Toothless? Come here bud, I want to introduce you to a friend." He called out as he walked toward the center of the cove. Said dragon cautiously came to him, contrary to his popular attitude where he would pin down and lick Hiccup on spot. He approached slowly Hiccup and warily looked at Astrid for a moment, making her freeze in fear.

Astrid watched frozen as the dragon stopped staring at her to go to Hiccup. The boy scratched him affectingly, earning a purr in the process. She couldn't stop but compare it to an overgrown cat. A cat fully coated with scales; that has wings and that breath fire she noted amusedly.

Hiccup, after patting him, led Toothless toward Astrid slowly, so each other could properly meet. He wanted to part ways with her on good terms, and for that, she and Toothless would need to be acquainted at least. Her instincts were screaming that she would run away, but she trusted Hiccup to don't let the dragon harm her. In the end she only gave two steps backwards, but still felt vulnerable at every single step the dragon gave toward her.

When they were a few feet apart, he introduced each other: "Astrid, this Toothless" he gestured toward the dragon, who nodded. "Toothless. This is Astrid. She is a friend." He gestured toward her and she gave a shy wave with her hand, feeling rather intimidated by the mighty of the Night Fury, even though it is way smaller than she originally expected. Up close the dragon seemed to be eradiating pride, as if he knew very well of the reputation he had among Vikings.

However the fact that Toothless nodded at her, as if saying 'nice to meet you', went past her mind.

The dragon approached her, dropping his intimidating stance in the process, and stared sniffing on her. She didn't move, but paled nonetheless. "Hiccup?" she whispered, "What is he doing?" she asked, anxiety and fear lashing out from her voice.

Hiccup didn't move from his spot, although he was observing both of them. "Relax. He's acquiring your scent, or seeing if you don't have any hidden weapons or ill intentions. Try to relax, they can sense fear for what I have understood, and he'll trust you more easily if you're not afraid." she tried doing as he said, but when the deadliest known dragon is sniffing you like a pray, it's kind of hard to relax. Now she understood why he took away her axe, and she was deeply thankful he did so. She shivered subtly by only imagining how it would be to face this dragon battle-ready.

Seeing Astrid wasn't relaxing, he approached them and scratched one of Toothless' earplates, making the dragon stop sniffing her to purr. His other hand went and gently grabbed hers to lead toward the dragon. She began to panic once she stepped outside her fear-filled trance and noticed what Hiccup was doing. She began to sweat cold seeing her hand approaching the dark scales.

"Hiccup? What are you doing?" she asked, this time her voice was more rushed. She weakly tried to resist his grasp, but to no avail.

"Relax, just trust me" he answered, offering a smile. She ended up complying, not resisting anymore his grasp on her wrist; although she was still wary of what he wanted to do.

He stopped scratching Toothless so the dragon focused on her hand. When it was inches apart from him, Hiccup let go of her hand and took a step behind. Toothless looked at it, andthen looked at Hiccup, who in turn gave a subtle nod.

Astrid couldn't remove her eyes from the dragon. She was afraid that if she'd do that it would eat her hand. She noticed the dragon look to Hiccup, but did not see what the boy did, as he was no longer in her field of view. It was like he was looking into her very soul, and thinking if she should be deemed worthy of his trust, or be mauled on spot. She didn't think Hiccup would allow the later, but the look the dragon was giving her made it harder to feel reassured by thinking Hiccup would stand between her and a Night Fury.

It wasn't until a minute later that the elusive dragon finally closed his eyes and nudged the girl's hand with his snort. Astrid gasped, feeling astonished at the amazing sensation she was feeling when her hand came in contact with the soft, warm scales. She had never touched a dragon's scales, and only thought she would ever do with the intent of killing the giant reptiles. But the feeling of those warm, smooth scales around her palm was indescribable.

Hiccup was grinning so much while looking at Astrid's awed face that his face was almost splinting in two. He did not speak, as he waited to see what would be Astrid's words about that. He knew very well how amazing that feeling was, and he patiently waited to hear what she would say.

"Hiccup…" she spoke awed, "This… this is…" she couldn't even finish it as the feeling seemed ineffable, but the boy seemed to read her mind and find just the right word.

"Amazing" it wasn't a question. It was a statement. For a brief second she wondered if he could read minds, but soon recalled that he must have done this to win Toothless' trust, and should have felt the same. She gave him a nod to show that he spoke just the right word. This time she was the one grinning like a fool.

He closed in and showed her where to scratch Toothless. She laughed freely when the dragon began purring at her scratch. She felt a little girl all over again, laughing and smiling like a fool just like when she had won her first axe. She never thought that the elusive Night Fury would be a giant kitty. Maybe the White Fury would act similarly…

Thinking about the white, trapped dragon made something hit her mind. "Hiccup… Does that mean all we know is wrong?" she asked, perturbed that her entire life could be a lie. She couldn't believe anymore that they were mindless beasts that always go for the kill even if she wanted to. The fact that a Night Fury was purring at her scratching was more than enough to convince the stubborn Viking inside her.

He pondered at the thought. "Probably yes… While they are not mindless beasts, as you can see, they still attack us, although I believe that there is for a reason behind it. So far none of the dragons I met seemed to be reasonless. Maybe stubborn, but not mindless like they make us believe" he answered, trying to make sense of the whole situation Berk and dragons were.

She carefully took in his words while she stepped aside, and watched as he packed his stuff on Toothless. She also noticed that he looked more mature using that leather jacket, which was almost as black as his dragon. 'That's probably to conceal his appearance during their flight.' She guessed. Astrid also noticed that it was full of pockets and modifications, showing his 'Hiccupness'.

Once he was finished, he looked at the saddle and sighed. He would have never thought that he would have been able to say a proper goodbye to anyone before leaving, much less to Astrid. Even though he was ready, a part of him still found hard leaving the only place he ever called home; even if the village didn't like him until now. And now it was even harder since he regained Astrid's friendship back, after spending 10 years yearning for it.

Sensing his distress, she came up to his side and placed a hand on his arm. "Do you really need to do this?" she asked with a sad tone, even though she knew the answer.

He turned and looked at those sky-blue eyes. He would need to leave soon lest the guilt bottling up inside him would stop him from doing so. With a sigh he answered: "Unfortunately yes, I must."

"I left a note for both of them. I was planning on leaving one for you as well when… well… you came to the forge. Since you know the truth I'll tell you what I wrote to dad. Gobber's note was mostly thanking him for everything and a clue so he would find my gift to him. Dad is mostly trying to justify my departure otherwise I'd just be leaving to be hunted down later by him." He explained.

"I guess I did. But we know brains is not what make you respected around here." though he spoke evenly, she noticed there was a hint of longing behind it; a longing that he would be accepted for who he was. "Besides…" he added and hesitated for a moment, "I had planned some of that… before the Training and… everything" he vaguely waved around.

"Y-you mean…" she didn't finish it, even though there was no need. Both knew that was the unspoken question as he proved by sadly nodding. She felt a pang on her heart, afflicted at the idea that he could have left earlier, without anyone's notice. And she knew, even if he would deny it, that it was partially her fault on that. Or maybe befriending Toothless only became the perfect getaway, since she doubted he knew how to single-handle a boat.

"You would make a good chief, you know?" she said, and he looked at her surprised. "I'm glad I was able to see you as yourself. Not a Dragon Master you were on the ring or the clumsy boy trying to down a dragon" she gestured toward Toothless. She had noticed the fake tailfin and recalled the night when he said he downed a Night Fury. He had been right and no one believed in him. And now he was leaving because no one ever cared to really see him.

"I saw you as Hiccup: a thinker, a strategist, a kind hearted person. Even if none of us deserve it, you still thought about us before leaving… You still cared about me, even if I don't deserve it." She praised solemnly while rubbing her arm. She didn't dare avert her gaze from his, as she wanted him to know every word she spoke she meant it. He couldn't leave thinking no one saw him for who he was with something else than disappointment.

Though he wanted to argue with her, he saw the truth behind those words. So he just listened. He doubted he would ever see Astrid outside her warrior shell as he had seen her today; that is if he would ever see her again. He also doubted someone had ever seen her like that before, and would ever see. He could only faintly recall her so vulnerable the day she lost her Uncle Finn for the Flightmare.

Though he wanted to argue with her, he saw the truth behind those words. So he just listened. He doubted he would ever see Astrid outside her warrior shell as he had seen her today; that is if he would ever see her again. He also doubted someone had ever seen her like that before, and would ever see. He could only faintly recall her so vulnerable the day she lost her Uncle Finn for the Flightmare.

"Well… uh, thanks, I guess" he stammered a bit. He didn't know what to say to her after what he heard. Even though the situation was awkward, neither averted their gaze from one another's eyes.

"So…" she tried to change the subject before getting too sappy. She was way outside her character for her taste. "What did you write to your father?" she asked curiously. It would need to be something big to convince Stoick his departure was worthy.

"Well. I wrote in that letter that I would make a trip to gather some wisdom. You know, to be a worthy heir in the eyes of the village." she was about to argue but he stopped her. "I know you think I am, but they don't see like that. They see you both a capable warrior and leader. Even if they see me as a great warrior, it doesn't mean they would see me as a great leader" he countered, silencing whatever protest she was about to speak.

She gave up on arguing. She knew that very well. It was known the village's fear regarding their future. Hiccup was seen as a nuisance and incapable of leading the tribe, while Snotlout everyone knew that, even if he was a good warrior, he would be a horrible leader. She didn't know how they saw Hiccup by now, but there probably were people that still feared for the future of Berk, even with his improvement on Dragon Training.

"That and… I also wrote that I would hunt down the Night Fury to make him proud of me." Toothless looked at him confused, just like Astrid did. Sensing the prying eyes upon him, he explained. "Even if taking the trip would look good as my position of heir, fleeing before the fight would make me look a coward. And the village would demand either my blood or my exile from being a coward." He explained.

"Because of that I wrote that I would only return once I had hunted down the Night Fury to earn their respect, and that would make my runaway from the fight excusable." He patted absently Toothless, who lay down again, comfortable with the explanation. Astrid understood his reasons, though she clearly saw he wouldn't do that. This fact only fueled more her fear that he would never come back.

"Maybe one day, when I find out why they raid us and make them stop I-we can show them dragons and Vikings can coexist." He said, smiling. His eyes were distant, as if they were imagining how life would be if that was true. She also smiled, but because he included her in this plan.

"Well…" he averted his gaze, and her heart stopped for a second. She knew what this meant. "I guess this is a goodbye" he said sadly.

And this moment, she did something she never thought she would do, much less with him. She hugged him, hugged as if her life depended on it. For a couple of seconds he was too shocked to return the hug, but when he snapped out of it, he returned it.

They shared the embrace, neither knew for how long, but both wanted it to last forever. It was heartbreaking for him to leave everything and everyone he knew behind, but for him it mattered more that things would stay the same by doing so. He knew going to fight the Nightmare would expose his whole facade, and possibly Toothless, and he didn't want to risk messing everything.

For her, she knew it was completely un-Viking to show emotions or affection. But she also knew she had lost too many good moments with him, and that she probably would never see him again. It was because of this that she decided to hug him, before she could regret not doing so. She was scared that he would die out there, sad that she only realized too late who Hiccup really was and was even feeling lonely by seeing that the only person that was not related to her but cared deeply for her was leaving.

Once they parted, she looked at him, and she gave him the hardest punch she could muster at his right arm. He actually stumbled backwards from the brute force of the blow. "OWWW" he rubbed his sore arm. "Why would you do that?" he asked bewildered and a bit angry.

"That" she pointed at the arm she just hit. "Was for besting me in Dragon Training" she said smirking. She thought for a second if she should hit him again, but ended giving up on the idea.

And then she acted on impulse. She gave him a peck on the cheek. Hiccup's brain switched off, and because he had a dreamily gaze, he missed Astrid turning red as a Nightmare, looking everywhere but at his eyes.

"And that is for…" caring about her? Forging that axe? Showing her the truth? "…For everything else" she mumbled lamely while looking at her feet. She hoped that it was too dark to be visible her furious blush. Honestly she could understand why she hugged him, but the reasons behind her sudden peck on his lips were unknown to her at this moment.

"O-okay…" he said once his brain switched back on, and was also furiously blushing. He chuckled a little, happy that even after all this sappiness, she was still tough Astrid Hofferson. His chuckles died down soon, as both noticed they were looking at everywhere but each other. An awkward silence fell between them, since neither knew what to do after the sudden display of affection.

After a couple of awkward silent seconds, he faked a cough and spoke. "Well. It's time." And with that Toothless jumped up and positioned himself so that his Rider would climb.

She looked at him, and once he was in the saddle, she grabbed his arm. "Goodbye Hiccup…" she said, her voice almost cracking. This was it, his final farewell, there was nothing stopping him from going, not even her. She would have considered joining him if she had not been named heir by him.

He put a hand on the hand she had in his arm and squeezed it a little. "Remember, when the raids stop and the sky cry, you'll know I have returned" he spoke, almost of prophesying.

She laughed, despite the situation and the few tears rolling her cheek. "Really? You're so dramatic" she commented, in disbelief while shaking her head. He felt happy making her laugh, and felt warm inside despite the sadness of the situation.

"Couldn't avoid it" he replied, laughing lightly with her. But then he stopped, and slowly removed her hand. She reluctantly complied after he gave one last squeeze on her hand, before separating himself from her and hooking his foot on the tailfin's pedal.

"But, seriously. Remember that." He breathed deeply before whispering "Goodbye Astrid." And with that boy and dragon were flying away. Because of the wind burst coming from Toothless' wings when the dragon took off, she stumbled and almost fell on the ground. For a whole minute she stood still as a statue, looking at the black dot getting smaller by the minute, until she couldn't make it out of the dark night. The moon light was as good too illuminate a couple of foots from her.

.

.

...

"We did it bud... We finally left the Archipelago" Hiccup said relieved while patting Toothless. They were both tired after going through the Snow Belt, which was a place where snowstorms frequently ocurred, thus creating a natural barrier that kept dragons and Vikings away from out outer world.

'There's a village up ahead and it doesn't looks like anything we have ever seen' Windwalker spoke up, also feeling tired. Hiccup nodded and quickly snatched his maps to see if there was any information about the village before them, or kingdoms as they were known. All three of them wanted to land and rest, but Hiccup would not risk their safety by going on unknown lands.

"Alright, i think its safe to land there." he said after storing the maps.

The kingdom in question was none other than Arendelle

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_AN: Soo, let me think of what you all thought about his departure. Besides, these flash-forwards would be better to put at the end of the chapter or at the beginning? As always, reviews are much appreciated, and so is constructive criticism._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: HELLO my friends, big surprise for you all = a new chapter! I just listened to Louder Than Words from Pink Floyd (I absolutely recommend all of you to listen to it_**)**_, and I think I've never been so affected by a song as beautiful as this one. So I decided to post a new chapter because of this._**

**_Besides, I decided to adopt a different approach for my reviews. I'll be, from now on, answering to them before the chapter begins. That way I can answer questions that possibly more than one of you is wondering about._**

**_So... Reviews._**

**_Guest (something to call you would be nice, since it would make answering you a bit less vague): I have not ditched away the idea of Hiccelsa for this fanfiction, even though it may seem that I'll ship Hiccstrid. But, it will be quite awhile before you see any sort of romance. This fic was really born at the idea of 'how it would be if Hiccup and Elsa met whilst in their teen years'. Sorry to disappoint all of you looking forward to see some kissing between our favorite Viking and Queen._**

**_Hospitaller1080: I know I already answered you through a PM, but I'll answer again anyway. I know that it took awhile for Hiccup to leave Berk, but I wanted to write a unique way to which he left. While I have no issues at the traditional 'he left without Astrid finding him', 'he left after being banished' or 'he left because he didn't go after her' I felt like it was starting to get a bit dull. Not to mention that this won't be the last time we will be seeing Berk, so I wanted to wrap it before he left._**

**_Zyonzillia: you sent me a PM, but i think that your questions might be a bit common. I have no idea if I'll include Valka in this story. I guess I'll have to see how it progress as I write it. And who's Windwalker... Well, you're about to meet him, although my readers of How To Become a Dragon Chief are already acquainted with him_**

**_Without further ado, here's my surprise chapter to you all:_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Astrid kept looking at the sky even though she could no longer see them. But... meanwhile, in the skies…

"Toothless. We have to go to the Arena. There is a friend we must pick up" the dragon looked at his rider as if he had grown two heads, especially because he couldn't figure who this friend was supposed to be. He huffed; annoyed that yet again his rider was delaying their departure.

Hiccup, on the other hand, understood that the huff his dragon gave was one of confusion. "There'll be no one there. Everyone is at the Hall 'celebrating' my victory, most probably passed out of drinking too much." He mumbled the last part, recalling how half of Berk would be passed out only a few hours after a celebration begins.

"Either way we're only picking one because we can't risk freeing all dragons without rising suspiciousness. This is why we're only taking a special friend with us." he explained, this apparently convinced the Night Fury, as it nodded and changed their course.

Soon they found themselves inside the Arena. Hiccup was thankful that the gate was left open, since the noise that could be caused from opening it could risk them being discovered, even if it was likely that the patrols were also celebrating at the Hall and drunk. Nevertheless, he thanked his luck as he worked too hard this night to be discovered and lose the whole disguise.

With this he slowly approached the cage and opened it by using the lever near the doors. As they slowly opened Hiccup held out his hands as a sign that he meant no harm while slowly walking backwards. "It's okay. I'm a friend. I'm freeing you." He spoke to the dragon once the faint glint of the dragon's scales reached his eyes.

He stepped back slowly to give room for the dragon to come out once it slowly started to leave its cage. He was also doing this so should the dragon see him as a threat and try to attack him Toothless would be able to protect him. He didn't want, after all, to die in Berk, after the hard work he did to leave it.

Slowly coming outside his underground arena, the White Fury held his head high as it majestically walked from its cage. He held his wings half-opened in an attempt to look bigger and more threatening, which didn't require much, as he was already very menacing to anyone that knew his species.

At first sight he could be easily confused with a white Night Fury. But, the more one knew about his species, the more terrifying and different from its cousin he became. The first obvious trail that set him apart from the dark Fury species was his two pairs of wings, and the fact that the dragon could breathe ice instead of fire.

The terror didn't stop there, as even the dragons themselves were mostly afraid of the White Furies, sans a few Strike Class dragons like the Skrill and, obviously, the Night Fury. His scales had a glass-like composition, enabling him to reflect sunlight if he positioned himself in a certain way. His back legs were more stretched than his front legs, and the fact that the wing span of his 4 wings was shorter than the Night Fury's enabled him to easily use them to propel himself at any prey in a matter of seconds.

But there was an even more terrifying ability, impossible to see until it was too late. Only a few knew of it and, among the Vikings, it was considered a myth, a story to tell children so they would behave…

'So the hatchling returns' he amusedly pointed out. 'Why did you return? Why did you free me? I didn't give you the information you wanted nor trusted you before, and neither do I now' he said. The thing is: the White Fury had the ability to tap into a person's head. But could also speak to them, although no one bothered to know that since they only attacked him and he only used his ability to weaken his attackers. Hiccup had found out that when they confronted the Fury to decide the winner of the Dragon Training.

"I know, but I did not come back to give another try at acquiring knowledge about the Nest. I came for a very different reason. Besides I could only free one dragon without putting Toothless and I at risk, so I chose that dragon to be you." He explained, earning a snort from the Fury as it snorted at the other Fury's name.

'Naming a legendary dragon with such name." he amusedly commented to himself, as if it was a joke, 'you're not really good at giving names, are you?' he asked smugly, although to the young rider it seemed an affirmation. Hiccup smiled, brushing aside the insult. A warming conversation was a good way to win this dragon's trust and they seemed to be heading into that direction.

"Maybe I am, maybe not. Why don't we try naming you? I'll say the first name that crosses my mind, and you tell me if you like it. If you like it, you'll let me ask you something. I promise it won't be about the Nest." He quickly added as the White Fury's eyes narrowed in suspiciousness and annoyance.

"And if you don't, you can just walk away from the Arena" he finished while gesturing toward the open entrance. Toothless was beside Hiccup, so the entrance was wide open for the white dragon to fly through. The Night Fury was more worried that the other Fury would harm his rider than whether he would escape or not.

The dragon looked at Hiccup's forest green eyes with its sapphire blue, and then at the Arena's entrance. He knew from their previous encounter that the human hatchling before him was different from any other human he met before. The White Fury seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds before finally answering, and he would only do so because Hiccup was different.

'Very well, I accept your proposition. Let's hear what name you have in mind' he said. His tone was slightly less apprehensive than before, and was neither sarcastic nor treacherous, which Hiccup took as a good sign.

He tapped his chin as he thought, and thought. He knew that he had only one shot at convincing this dragon, and he couldn't lose it. He remembered that he gave Toothless his name because it was something about the dragon that marked him. So he tried the same approach with the White Fury…

He remembered how graciously it flied when they first let it outside the underground Arena to battle him, even though the chain dome limited his flight space. He also remembered the tales at how this dragon seemed to dance in the air before being captured spoken by other older traders. They spoke that this dragon almost seemed as if it could walk on the thin air…

"Windwalker…" the name came out of Hiccup's mouth before he could even notice it. He was surprised but also felt that the name was appropriate for the dragon. It just came as an instinct, just like with Toothless.

The dragon also seemed to be surprised with this name. 'Windwalker' he spoke, as if testing the name. 'I must admit little one, it is an interesting name, and also a respectful one.' he emphasized while looking smugly at Toothless. The midnight dragon just snorted, only caring that Hiccup gave him the name, and now how foolish it sounded.

'Now… I must honor my part of the deal, since you have managed to suggest a good name for me. What it is that you want to ask?' his tone was friendly now, showing that he indeed accepted the name given by Hiccup even though he might not admit this, and that he also found it honorable rather than a joke like Toothless' name.

While outside he seemed calm inside Hiccup was cheering, but he knew it wasn't over yet. There was still one more thing… "I came here because I am leaving Berk. And I chose to free you, of all dragons here. I plan on travelling, exploring, and I would like to know: Would you like to join us?" he gestured to him and Toothless.

The other dragons shared a similar behavior, at least for what Hiccup had seen so far. But this White Fury intrigued him. Even Toothless shared some behavior trails with the other dragons, and this Fury did not. It was like he was a dragon version of Hiccup: different from everyone else of his kind. And the boy wanted to know more Windwalker because of this.

The dragon looked at him, apparently more surprised than before, although for what reason Hiccup couldn't fathom for what reason exactly. Maybe it was because Hiccup, a Viking, was freeing a dragon, more specifically the dreaded and feared White Fury.

Or because that Hiccup wanted him as a companion on his travel, or that the young boy was trusting at this moment, the dragon before him to not backstab him or desert. Or perhaps Windwalker was surprised because of all those reasons, or simply because of Hiccup's un-Viking behavior.

'Well. Why would you leave your home young one? Why you chose me, when every other dragon would more than willingly follow you after freeing them? And how do you know I wouldn't turn on you as soon as we left this village?' he asked, a bit curiously, a bit suspiciously. He wouldn't admit, but he felt greatly interested at this hatchling before him, while unbeknownst to the fact the Hiccup shared the same interest on him. To the dragon it was clear that Hiccup had more wisdom than his age shows, or even all the Viking kind. And he was clearly different from the other Vikings he met from this village.

Hiccup's shoulders fell a little. But he didn't lose hope yet. He could see the dragon was genuinely curious, instead of just wary. He guessed that it made sense why Windwalker would be somewhat reluctant in answering his question, considering how he himself was going against everything he was taught by befriending Toothless. Not to mention that Windwalker had his fair share with the Vikings until now.

"Well… We both know killing dragons is all they know here, and we both know I can't kill one, or even hurt one. Toothless here is proof of that" he pointed at said dragon, who gave a nod, as if confirming what he was speaking. "So I am a misfit here… I am different, and because of that I do not belong here." His tone held a pang of hurt, and longing. It was clear to Windwalker that, despite being set to leave the village, a part of the boy still wished that he would not need to do so.

Hiccup went silent for a moment before regaining his voice with firmness on it as he was set on befriending Windwalker before definitely leaving. "I chose you because you're also different from any other dragon I've met until now, and I'm also counting Toothless on that list."

He sighed before continuing his speech. "Because earning your trust and respect would only happen through different methods; because, in a way, you're also a misfit among dragons. You're the only one that can talk to us, and the only one that can be deceptive in the battlefield." Windwalker was fairly surprised at the genius Hiccup showed, and how confidently he spoke. He agreed with him, since his species had been feared among dragons and even Alphas for their unique abilities.

"As how I know why won't you turn on me as soon as we leave? I know dragons have some sort of code of honor, and even if you can be deceptive I doubt you'd stoop yourself that low. I also know Toothless would maul you if you touched me" and Toothless huffed showing that he would go against his own Kin to protect his Rider.

"But it's not because of those reasons why I know you won't turn your back on us." He paused to draw in a deep breath, carefully choosing his next words. Hiccup was feeling apprehensive, since he had no way of knowing if his own words would have any effect on the white dragon in front of him.

"I know you won't do it because I trust you. I trust you won't do that" he spoke softly, looking at those sapphire blue eyes… eyes that held many emotions Hiccup was familiar with. He could see that the dragon knew what was to be an outcast, to be shunned out because of his different abilities. He knew not much of the dragon's past, or why he hated so much Vikings, but Hiccup knew that this dragon saw something special on him to him come out alive after being face-to-face on Dragon Training.

Windwalker carefully heard the hatchling explain. In fact he didn't need to hear the boy's reasons to follow him. He already planned doing so the moment he was named. He wanted to know more about this human, and perhaps he could show more about dragons in return.

Being a dragon meant he could sense the boy's feelings, and he could sense that the boy understood what it felt like to be an outcast, and that Hiccup knew he felt like this. Even if he could just see Hiccup's memories, he wished to know more him personally, to be near this so un-Viking Viking and to see what fruits his genius would bear.

But he would have never guessed that this human's reasons were as simple as trusting him, even if he didn't fully trust the boy. He was also speaking the truth. He was a misfit among the dragons due to his abilities. Although feared, he was often despised by those bold enough to do so. It is only because of this that in the chain-of-command he was behind the Night Fury.

'You speak true words, and your intentions are truly kindhearted. All my years and I have never seen a human like you.' He answered, lighting Hiccup's hopes up.

'Even dragons I have met paled to show such kindness to me as you're doing.' He added with a longing voice. Hiccup saw that, just like he once wanted to be accepted by the village, the white dragon before him wanted to be accepted by his Kin.

'You speak with wisdom beyond your age and time, and I can see you have felt feelings no one should. I'd be honored to follow you in your journey' he finished, and with that the dragon bowed to him.

Hiccup was jaw-dropped a little at the show of respect, and feeling a bit shy because of it. "T-thanks. But please, there is no need to that" he said, referring to the bowing action. He felt rather embarrassed to see the dragon, a Fury no less, bow to him as if he was some sort of chief. He saw dragons as an equal, and he wanted Windwalker to do nothing but the same.

"There is one last thing I ask of you before we leave…" he didn't say. He just stretched his hand out and looked away, much like he did with Toothless before. The dragon, standing from his bow, looked firstly frustrated that the hatchling was already asking things from him.

But then he looked confused at Hiccup's action, then a bit awed at what his action meant once he finally understood it. Seeing Toothless cooing and nodding confirmed what he suspected that Hiccup's action at the moment meant.

He looked at Toothless again, who gave an encouraging nod, then back at the boy's hand.

.

.

Closing his eyes, Windwalker pressed his snout at the boy's hand. Hiccup gasped, noticing how different his scales were from the other dragons. It closely resembled Toothless', although they felt more like glass, and they were very cold, just like snow. Perhaps it was because of this that he could reflect sun light. And he was much colder than the normal dragon.

Once both opened their eyes, sapphire met emerald, and no words were exchanged… until a couple of seconds later. 'Now, shall we go?' Windwalker said as looked at the gate. A bit of excitement escaped through his voice, though whether if it was because Windwalker was joining him on his journey, or because the dragon would freely fly after being imprisoned for so long Hiccup did not know.

Still, he grinned, a smile so big that it was ear-to-ear. It was basically same way he smiled when Astrid bonded with Toothless back at the Cove. He had felt that Toothless would have liked to bring her in his departure, but also that he understood why it wasn't possible. Now that Windwalker was bonded to him, he was set to leave.

"We shall" And with that the Furies left the Arena in all their grace.

.

.

They missed a blond looking at them, a couple of tears on her widened eyes but also a proud smile. Astrid had gone back to the village and was about to enter her house when she heard a noise from the Arena. She had no desire of joining the Hall after his departure, so it was only natural that she had been surprised when she arrived in time to see Hiccup bonding to the deceptive dragon every Viking and even some dragons feared.

She had to admit, the moment she had seen Hiccup standing before the deceptive Fury panic erupted inside her, until she saw the dragon bow. From that moment until they were ready to leave the Arena her mouth had been wide open, and awe ran freely through her. She didn't stop him, although she hoped the dragon's disappearance wouldn't hinder his runaway. She had cried slightly again, as all those feelings she felt earlier came briefly back again, while seeing both Furies take off. But she also saw them fly away with a smile.

The next day…

Stoick felt like his heart was being ripped apart from his chest in the most agonizing and painful way after reading Hiccup's letter. He felt they were on nice terms after their whole talk yesterday, only to find out that Hiccup left because the boy didn't want to disappoint him. He felt responsible for Hiccup's departure and even that his boy went on a mad quest to bring a Night Fury back to his father, all because he still didn't feel accepted by his father.

Stoick, Astrid and Gobber had had a private conversation after Stoick called them to discuss Hiccup's unexpected departure. She did her best to reassure Hiccup's intentions on the letter were true, and that searching for him would end up insulting him. Stoick ended agreeing with the blond, but Gobber didn't.

He knew the boy good enough to see that this wasn't something he would pull off from all of a sudden. If Hiccup really wanted to hunt the Night Fury he would have tried on the next raid, just like he always did. And he suspected Astrid knew the real reasons of why Hiccup left, even though he couldn't pinpoint what could be.

He knew Hiccup had finally won his father's pride, the tribe's respect, and he figured out that, seeing the way Astrid spoke of him during their conversation, he had won back her friendship sometime last night.

There was apparently no reason that he would leave other than the one written in the letter. Still, something at the back of his mind nagged him that there was something amiss. The village cheered when Stoick announced the reason for his boy's departure, and soon the lad became Hiccup the 'Promising' around the village.

When news arrived that the White Fury had escaped, the blacksmith tried to voice his thoughts to Stoick: that the dragon manipulated his son to free him and had left with the boy. His thoughts were overshadowed when Astrid suggested that the boy took the dragon to track down the unholy offspring and lighting itself, since the White Fury was the only known dragon relative to the infamous Fury.

Furthermore her claim was backed up by Fishlegs' knowledge about dragons, and the assurance that Hiccup was too smart to be deceived by the deceptive Fury. Dragon Training was put on hold since the shocking release of the White Fury, and no longer would the Nightmare be killed (much to Astrid's relief as she had been named the 'honor' of doing so), since Stoick didn't have the heart to see someone other than his son do it.

Gobber confirmed his suspicious that the blond warrior knew of something when she proposed a marriage contract for Hiccup and her once he returned. Stoick was surprised, to say the least, at the proposition. The three were sitting around the table inside the chief's hut.

After they had gone to the Great Hall announce Hiccup's departure, they came back to discuss the disappearance of the White Fury. It was after the discussion was finally settled that Astrid gave the idea.

"What?" asked an astonished Stoick to a slightly blushing Astrid. She had thought it would be a way to repay Hiccup and amend things with him the day he returns to Berk. She refused to believe that he would never come back, and a marriage contract would also prevent him from going out again. She would be legally able to drag his butt back to their house should he return and try to leave again.

She cleared her throat while trying to erase her blush, before speaking, "You heard it right Sir. I would like to propose a marriage contract with your son for when he return." She said, with a serious tone and heavily trying not to blush deeply. Especially when Hiccup's words came back to her…

Stoick, seeing the girl was not playing around, decided to know her reasons. "And would you tell me why you want that? I understand he informed you of your future position as heir and I don't recall having him mention a marriage contract. Besides, do you have your mother's consent?" he asked, recalling how Hiccup said he'd be safer sleeping near a Nightmare than marrying Astrid.

"Yes, I spoke with her and she allowed me to go forward to the idea. As to why I believe a marriage would strengthen my position as heir to the tribe. While he may not have mentioned a marriage contract I think some of the villagers will find my position questionable due to the lack of bond with the Haddock bloodline." She answered honestly, but also trying to leave out the little talk she and Hiccup had.

Gobber eyed the girl, that wasn't the only reason she proposed this. "Is that so? There is nothing else? If I do recall yeh two were on unfriendly terms after he was named champion and yeh were almost jumping on him with that axe of yehrs." he smirked when the blond shot him daggers through her glare.

Stoick, seeing that his friend was right, gestured so that she would talk. "Well… he is right. Hiccup and I… talked when he gave me the news that I would be named heir. I saw I did wrong in distancing from him to focus exclusively on training." both Vikings nodded. They were familiar to why Astrid trained hard, though only Gobber had seen her distancing from Hiccup. Stoick only acknowledge this at that moment.

"And we amended it. I decided that my first act to value our amended friendship would be this proposition. Hiccup accidentally said during our conversation that…" She had to restrain herself from saying 'That I would be the only women he would ever marry'. "...that he had a crush on me for a long time." she blushed, remembering when he said those words, and was grateful that she held herself from letting out too much information.

Gobber laughed, trying to picture his apprentice's face when he let that out to the girl he had a crush. He was also surprised that Hiccup managed to say that. Stoick laughed, although because of the oddity of their conversation. Both men tried to imagine what else the two young Vikings talked about, and having their dirty minds made them slip into what the teens could have done the night before. Both restrained themselves from lingering longer on this kind of thoughts before they embarrassed themselves.

"All right" Stoick beamed, happy that his boy was becoming a man. He could only fantasy how would Hiccup return from his journey: big, muscled and taller, while at the possession of the body of the elusive Night Fury and the White Fury chained like the animal they were. "Still, you need to provide a dowry. The other aspects of it can be negotiated once he returns." The chief suggested.

Gobber knew this was a delicate situation. He wondered if the lass thought about that before proposing the idea as her family wasn't rich since Finn's death.

The girl stood and went to a corner, then brought with her a shield and an axe. She had returned to the cove and taken the shield stuck in there once this idea crossed her mind. "I give my axe and this shield as a dowry. Does it cover it?" she asked, trying not to show uncertainty, while putting the two items on the table. Hiccup was the son of a chief, so it was only natural that his dowry would be somewhat expensive, and she was not from a rich family, so there wasn't much she could offer, making her somewhat afraid that this idea would not go forward.

Stoick looked at it, and recognized from what Gobber told him that it was the first axe Hiccup did. As for the shield he didn't know where it was from, only that it was in pristine conditions, therefore having a reasonably high value. Since he knew not when Hiccup would return, he would value way more her axe than it was really worth.

"Very well… It covers it. I suggest we let the dowry in his room until he returns. As he probably told you, you'll be shadowing me on the next days to learn the duties of a chief. If you want, you can use his room while he is away." Stoick suggested. It would do good to have her company around the house. He recalled how empty it felt after Val was taken by that dragon, and he didn't want to go over it again.

Astrid was too busy trying to hide her blush to see the longing look the Chief had. Gobber, however, didn't miss. He knew his friend liked the company of his son, despite being clumsy as he was, and often causing trouble, at least before the whole Training thing. He knew Stoick liked his son much like he himself did and would dearly miss the presence of the boy.

Gobber knew that, although Stoick was beaming with pride for Hiccup, a part of him would miss him, a part of him was blaming himself that the boy would go track down the dragon no one has seen because he didn't see himself an honorable heir, as the tribe, including his father, made him believe. Neither man, however, remembered that Hiccup had called at the last raid that the Night Fury had been shot down and crashed near Raven Point.

He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. The two shared a silent conversation by looking at each other's eyes. Both understood the boy would be missed, and that Gobber would be there for his friend.

Astrid watched the scene. She didn't understand what were they silently telling each other, but presumed it was about Hiccup. Nonetheless, she put aside any thoughts on the subject when Stoick rose from his chair and took the dowry to Hiccup's room.

When Stoick was climbing the stairs, Gobber turned to Astrid. "Say lass. How will yeh train without an axe? Yeh know that yeh can't use it anymore right?" he asked, out of curiosity, and also voicing Stoick's own curiosity. Both men knew how Astrid was focused on her training, and how she liked very much her own axe. Even if the blond was determined on this idea, Gobber didn't think she would give up her training for that.

"Yes Gobber. I am aware of that. I have another axe to train, so I won't be weaponless" she didn't mention Hiccup made it for her. Why she didn't say, she did not know, but she felt like it would be better to hide it. Maybe a part of her thought that she would recall their conversation if she spoke he did it, though she was not certain of this. She took the weapon and showed to Gobber.

The man's eyes widened looking at the weapon. He vaguely remembered seeing this kind of metal only once… she looked at Astrid, who was looking at the axe with a longing face. She missed the dawning expression he had, or the thoughtful look his face had for a mere second.

It would take awhile for her to be able to look at this axe without remembering his departure, or the things they said to each other. But, as a Viking, she would suck it up, like she always did.

He gave the axe back to the lass before speaking. "Say… did he tell you he was going to leave when yeh two talked?" he asked, making Astrid stiffen for a moment. But, unlike Hiccup, she could hold the pressure, and the fact that Gobber did not seem demanding when he asked this eased her a little. She answered his question by just shaking her head.

He sighed, before his gaze fell on her axe again. An idea popped on his mind and he quickly spoke up, "If yeh excuse me, I… have work at the forge to do. Tell Stoick I'm there if he looks for me" and with that he left the house. He went to the forge as fast as a peg legged man could do, wondering that maybe Hiccup had forged something to him before departing.

Once he entered there, he tried to find any evidence of what the boy planned, or did. It was clear to him the boy forged that axe to Astrid, probably yesterday since he wasn't at the Hall celebrating. And he had a feeling that Hiccup wouldn't have forged said axe if he didn't plan on leaving Berk. Gobber hoped that somewhere in his apprentice's room there was a clue to where could have the boy gone.

He was about to enter his apprentice's room, hoping that in Hiccup's mess thee would be some clue about the real reasons to why the boy suddenly departed, when he saw a note hanging on top of a piece of cloth. By the way the cloth was dropped it was obvious that it has hiding something from plain sight. Gobber took the note and felt his chest tightened when he recognized Hiccup's handwriting after opening it.

He actually shed a tear when he finished reading it. Unlike Stoick's, the note addressed to him thanked his support those years and how he had been a fatherly figure. He unwrapped the cloth and his jaw dropped when he saw the hammer prosthesis made on the same forging method he made that axe. He noticed it had even some runes written, hidden among the surface of it, showing how much care Hiccup put on making the hammer. Gobber had no doubts after that: Hiccup had definitely planned on leaving Berk, and from that day onwards, Gobber felt partially responsible for Hiccup's departure.

From this day onward, everyone had seen Gobber use a shiny hammer on the forge, always with a sad smile on his face, Astrid shadowing the chief and basically living in his house. People had been surprised, some even more when the marriage contract was announced, some when they saw the new axe the girl had. When asked about it all she answered, with a proud smile, was that 'it had been a gift from a close friend'.

.

.

...

Hiccup flied off from Toothless' saddle, and braced himself as he saw the wall approaching. When his arms collided with the stone wall he let out a weak yelp before finally colliding on the ground. There were black dots on his sight, even though he could barely see his surroudings. He rolled to his back, but was too tired and too hurt to search out for Toothless. Windwalker was apparently hidden as he had instructed earlier, and he blacked out shortly after gazing at the moon in the dark sky.

He didn't notice a pair of shocked cerulian blue eyes looking at his limp form, her slim body stiffened at his sudden appearance...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Does anyone read those AN's I leave after the chapter ends?_**

**_Anyway… there we go: a final goodbye to Berk. It may seem unnecessary this chapter, or as a filler as some would call, but this is actually to wrap up Hiccup's ties with Berk, and will, in the future, be the reason behind Astrid's behavior. Before any of you ask me about Hiccelsa I'll just say: I'm not very open about the romantic direction of this story, since it's not my main focus. That said I leave to you all wonder what pairing I will feature. And if you feel like, feel free to share with me your thoughts through a PM or review, I'd love to hear you all._**

**_And don't expect to see another chapter so soon. I'll probably return to How to Become a Dragon Chief, so it'll be awhile before I update How to Let It Go._**

**_Until next time!_**


End file.
